Romeo X Juliet
by TweedleDitz
Summary: His father slaughtered her entire family to take the throne. After many years of hiding, she realizes she is the daughter of his father's enemy. From feuding families, they fall in love in a twist on Shakespeare's play, based on the manga Romeo X Juliet.
1. Act I

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?) or Romeo X Juliet or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Here's me trying to be Shakespeare! (Please don't hate me I'm making Wes the name of Soul's dad. And Black Star and Soul might be a little OOC but it's in a good way!)**

_**Act I: A Fateful Meeting**_

_**Scene I**_

**Albarn: **What have you done...EVANS! _(Before he can resist, said man stabs him through the heart, and pulls out the bloody sword from his body)_

**Evans: **You are a fool Spirit. _(Turns to his men with a disgusted look on his face)_ Search the rest of the house! See to it that none are left who let breath take their lungs!

**Henchmen: **Yes sir! _(They quickly march away to follow orders)_

**Evans: **_(Eyes squinting in hatred) _The House of Albarn must perish tonight.

_(The mansion is up in flames, smoke covers the sky and screams fill the air. It is indeed a cold, winter night)_

**Tsubaki (6): **Please stop crying Mistress, I'm sorry the noise woke you up. _(As if on cue, a large shuffling and mixed noise of footsteps sound rushed and nearing)_

**Maka (3): **Mommy? Daddy?

_(About 5 or 6 men appear before them with their weapons in front of their faces. Tsubaki bravely steps in front of Maka to try and protect her but it is obviously useless. The eyes of the soldiers have no trace of mercy in them. The one in the front lifts up his sword for execution, and just as he is about to lower it to their heads, a large CLANG is heard as the two children close their eyes. When they open them, they see a familiar friend standing above them with yet another sword that seems to have blocked the execution sword)_

**Stein (23): **Stay back! _(The girls obey and quickly scurry behind his legs)_

_(It seems like a dance of swords as metal met metal until finally, he had defeated all of the soldiers. In each arm he picked up both girls and ran for the front entrance)_

**Maka: **Daddy! Mommy! _(She screams for her parents, and it hurts Stein because he knows the truth of their fate. Spirit was his childhood friend and Stein was appointed his right-hand man as soon as he had become old enough to take the throne. As her guardian it was his duty to protect Maka and her own childhood friend and caretaker Tsubaki)_

_**13 YEARS LATER**_

**Maka (15): **_(she is now older and more mature, reaching her teenage years. She smiles with excitement at her friend) _Tsubaki look! These are all on sale! _(They are both in a nearby market, as Maka points to an assortment of fruits and vegetables)_

**Tsubaki (19): **Still thy tongue Maka. Or do you wish to cause a scene?

**Maka: **My apologies Tsubaki, but these all look so fresh! _(She once again smiles at said food)_

**Tsubaki: **_(laughing) _I know where you're getting at, don't think me dimwitted.

**Maka: **Thou speaks of what?

**Tsubaki: **_(picking up certain fruits and vegetables) _It's because of tomorrow isn't it? You wish me to make that which you like most.

**Maka: **_(Trying to lie) _I know not what thou speaks of. I had no intention.

**Tsubaki: **_(Goes up to the cashier and pays for the goods. She then motions Maka to follow her as they head home) _Still you'd better not cause a fuss out here, who knows what Prince Evans will put upon you.

**Maka: **_(Sighing, as she had been told that many times) _I know, I know.

_(They continue walking towards home when Tsubaki spots something shining in the corner of her eye. She tells Maka to stay there for a while then separates momentarily to see what it is and soon comes back, holding the item she was so curious about in front of Maka)_

**Maka: **What's this for?

**Tsubaki: **You're 16th birthday of course!

**Maka: **My 16th birthday… _(She stares almost nonchalantly at the gift that has apparently been wrapped up and concealed)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Tilts her head in sympathy) _You do realize it's tomorrow, don't you?

_(Maka just silently nods)_

**Tsubaki: **Is something wrong?

**Maka: **_(Realizing the worry in her friend's voice, she quickly puts on a grin that stretches ear to ear and happily takes the package from Tsubaki's hand) _Thank you Tsubaki, I can't wait to open it!

_(Not completely satisfied with Maka's response, but satisfied enough to accept it, they both head on home once again)_

…_**.meanwhile….**_

**Sid (35, non-zombie human): **_(The scene opens up with him slamming his fist on the table and standing up, knocking his chair over) _She is nearing her 16th year in less than twenty four hours! It's time we tell her the truth!

**Justin (21): **Sid, calm down.

**Sid: **Shut the hell up pretty boy, this doesn't concern you!

**Justin: **Well I never…! _(he seems taken aback) _And this DOES concern me. You are not the only one whose loyalty still lies with the Albarns.

_(The two begin arguing loudly and with a sigh, Stein leaves the room unnoticed and runs into Marie in the hallway)_

**Stein (36): **Many thanks for letting us use your home as a hideout. The dangers of that outweigh anything we can offer you though.

**Marie (27): **_(chuckling) _I've told you many a times, 'tis no trouble at all. No one would think to search in the house of a noble. And…_(she looks around before leaning in to whisper) _between you and me, I always did like that Spirit Albarn more than he who now sits upon his throne and calls himself Prince.

**Stein: **The feeling's mutual.

**Marie:** Well, with that I must part ways. Love waits for no one!

**Stein: **You still play around romance?

**Marie: **I am a Romance Novelist thank you very much. _(She yells as she exits the room)_

_(It seems the noise in the other room has quieted down, and he reenters to see the room empty)_

**Stein: **_(Puts his hand to his forehead) _What sort of idiots have been bestowed upon me?

_(He hears the door open and heads to the entrance to see who it is) _

**Stein: **Maka. Tsubaki. Where art thou been?

**Maka: **We hath taken the streets of Death City for eyes to be fulfilled.

**Tsubaki: **Look upon what we bring home and rejoice Stein! _(She says while holding up the basket of goods then heading towards the kitchen)_

**Stein: **Very well. Maka, a word if you will.

**Maka: **O-Of course. _(She makes her way across the room to her guardian) _What troubles thou mind?

**Stein: **You wouldn't happen to know where our two dimwits hath gone, do you?

**Maka: **You speak of Justin and Sid?

**Stein: **_(sighing) _It seems they have disappeared once again.

**Maka: **You shouldn't strain them too much, they are well men without minds. _(Leaving a stricken Stein, Maka walks away and heads up to her room)_

**Stein: **W-What? I do not strain them!

_(Before making it to her room, she stops by the kitchen to help Tsubaki put away food)_

**Maka: **Are you in need of assistance?

**Tsubaki: **_(putting away groceries) _Worry not Maka, thou needs not waste a troubled thought on me. _(She finishes putting things away, looking into the bag. She raises an eyebrow and digs back into the bag)_

**Maka: **Despite what you just said, is something wrong?

**Tsubaki: **Ay me, it seems in all haste I hath forgotten apples for the pie.

**Maka: **If you wish, I may head back down to the market and fetch some for you.

**Tsubaki: **No need to head alone, I shall join you.

**Maka: **_(Already on her way out) _Make haste Tsubaki!

_**Scene II**_

_(The Prince is sitting in a respective chair in a room that seems to be a library. He is reading a book and looks up to see his son quickly making his way out the front entrance of their house. He seems bored yet anxious)_

**Wes (36): **And where do you head to at this hour?

**Soul (16): **This castle ails me.

**Wes: **_(Returns his eyes to the book) _In due time, you will appreciate it as your birthright.

**Soul: **_(Ignoring his comment, he puts on his cloak) _Don't even think about sending the guards. _(He leaves the castle, shutting the door behind him. He meets his friend who is waiting outside the door)_

**Kid (18):** Shall we be on our way?

**Soul: **Let's just get out of here.

_(Soul begins hastily but slowly walking away from his property and Kid follows behind kindly)_

**Kid: **What happened this time?

**Soul: **_(Stops walking hurriedly and slows to a calm pace) _Doth thou believe it humane to force a fish and a bird to love? What if they knew not of each other's existence? Doth thou think they should still be together unwillingly? How different they might seem to each other doth thou believe it possible that such affections could bloom between them? _(He groans in annoyance)_

**Kid: **What are you getting at?

**Soul: **_(sighing heavily) _At the ball tonight, my father will announce the name of a maiden I am to call fiancé. An arranged marriage! Of all things! _(He kicks a nearby garbage can right outside the market, knocking it over)_

**Kid: **Do you know who she is?

**Soul: **I know not. I was getting fitted for my tux when the maid told me the news, so I told her to get you and left as soon as you got here.

**Kid: **Hey, you never know, you might like her.

**Soul: **I know not one detail of her existence. How can I love someone who I know as well as I do commoners!

**Kid: **_(Chuckling) _I've never seen you so caught up like this. You never say a bad word about commoners in such a way.

**Soul: **My apologies. _(He grabs his forehead and lets out a little giggle himself) _It seems I have lost my mind a little.

**Kid: **You cannot lose that which was never yours to begin with. _(He starts to crack up into laughter)_

**Soul: **You dare-! _(He too joins in on the laughter)_

_(They pass by someone who is shopping at the market. It seems this person is trying to buy some apples, but they have fallen to the ground. The loud thud grasped their attention)_

**Kid: **Oh my.

_(In a rush to pick them up quickly, the commoner bent down to her knees to pick them up one by one and put them into the basket. When they went down the air must have caused the hood to fall off the commoner's head, revealing long hair, which also revealed the commoner to be a girl)_

**Maka: **Crap. _(She mutters to herself as she relentlessly picks up the apples that are quickly rolling around, none of the others even wincing to help her.)_

_(Soul and Kid watch curiously as to what would happen next, when a rolling apple finds its way to Soul's shoes. He bends down and takes it in his hand, looks at it, then at her, then walks over to the struggling girl)_

**Kid: **_(Sighs) _Always trying to help out those of less fortune.

_(Soul finally reaches the girl, who has her back to him, still unknowing of the boy standing right above her from behind)_

**Soul: **Excuse me, I think this belongs to you.

_(She turns around to face the speaker. In surprise, he holds his breath in a slight grasp at her facial features. She has green eyes that are currently staring at him blankly, as though she is staring back. Their eyes meet and their minds completely forget those around them as they sink into their own universe. About to blush, she shakes her head and smiles gently)_

**Maka: **M-Much obliged good sir. _(She takes the apple and places it into her basket, then resumes scanning around her surrounding ground to quickly catch the rest)_

_(He watches her for a little more, then bends down to his knees as well and proceeds to continue to help her pick them all up. She notices his movements and turns back around with another smile)_

**Maka: **Um, it's quite alright I can clean them up.

_(He ignores her statement and continues picking up the rest of the 2 or 3 apples laid on he ground. He stands up with them in both arms and seeing that those were the last of them, follows his lead and stands up as well)_

**Soul: **_(Placing the apples in the basket) _That should be it. Please be more careful. _(Smiling)_

**Maka: **Of course, many thanks once again.

_(A voice in the distance is heard as it gets closer)_

**Tsubaki:** Hey! _(She finally catches up)_

**Maka: **_(Turns around to meet her) _Tsubaki, what's wrong?

**Tsubaki: **_(Just arriving to the scene) _I heard what happened. Really, have you no mind? _(She turns to the boy next to her. Her eyes widen as she bows down to him in a curtsy) _My apologies Lord.

**Soul: **_(Putting a hand up in modesty) _No need for formalities. _(Puts his hand down) _And it was no problem at all.

**Maka: **_(To herself) _Lord…?

**Kid: **_(Walks up behind Soul and puts a hand on his shoulder) _Soul, your father calls for you. We should be off.

**Soul: **_(Nodding his head willingly, as he is now cooled off. He turns back to Maka) _Might I ask for a name?

**Tsubaki: **_(Silently gasps and is immediately in a hurry. She grabs Maka's arm before she can say anything) _Make haste! It is almost sunset! _(She drags Maka away) _Thanks again for your assistance!

**Kid: **What is she talking about? The sun is at its zenith. _(He turns around to see what his friend is doing, but he is staring after the girl who had been dragged away) _Don't tell me your eyes hath caught an interest in that girl.

**Soul: **_(Shakes his head and looks at Kid) _What does my father want?

**Kid: **He needs his heir to be present. His Majesty believes he has found the Albarn girl.

**Soul: **Again? _(Begins to get annoyed and angry) _Hath he not gone and taken the lives of many others because of this same accusation? _(Begins running) _

**Kid: **_(Runs after him) _Slow you down! There is no need for haste!

**Soul: **_(Turns his head around but continues running) _I have to stop him!

**Kid: **_(To himself) _Why do you always go out of your way to help everyone I'll never understand.

_**Scene III**_

_(Tsubaki and Maka are now away from the market and are walking at a normal pace with baskets of apples. They are only a few feet away from their house)_

**Maka: **Tsubaki, why did you go and take me away?

**Tsubaki: **You need not worry yourself with it. It was nothing.

**Maka: **_(Raises an eyebrow and pouts) _Didn't seem like nothing.

_(They have reached the house and Tsubaki turns the knob and opens the door)_

**Tsubaki: **We're back!

**Justin: **Ah, thy maidens have returned!

**Maka: **Justin, you're home! _(She closes the door behind her)_

**Justin: **What do you mean?

**Maka: **Stein was looking for you. My ears tell me you and Sid had a quarrel?

**Justin: **_(Avoiding the question so she does not ask about the topic of their fight) _I see you brought apples! A joy to the eyes, I shall fetch the others. _(Quickly walks out of the foyer/entrance hall)_

**Tsubaki:** What for? _(She turns to Maka but she just shrugs) _

_(Maka then retires to her room to wait for dinner so Tsubaki heads to the kitchen to begin cooking. Stein enters the room, looking for his cigarettes as Tsubaki is chopping up the vegetables. It is generally silent in there as everyone else is off doing other things so it is just them two)_

**Stein: **_(Speaking in a tone that makes it seem they are just idly chatting) _So Tsubaki, I hear you ran into the son of Prince Evans today at the market.

**Tsubaki: **How did you find out?

**Stein: **I have my sources. But aside from that, care to tell me what happened?

**Tsubaki: **We went to the market to buy some apples for tomorrow, it seems Maka had a little mishap and the Lord gave her a hand. For a son of a tyrant his heart couldn't be more pure.

**Stein: **_(Chuckling) _It does seem unlikely, that boy. _(He is about to leave the room, but Tsubaki stops him)_

**Tsubaki: **Stein, will all be the same after tomorrow? Will she finally remember?

**Stein: **_(Turning back around as he has now become serious) _Why do you ask? Did something happen?

**Tsubaki: **When I showed up at the scene, Lord Soul asked for Maka's name.

**Stein: **Don't tell me she revealed herself to him!

**Tsubaki: **Of course not! We went hence in haste because of me! I nearly panicked. Even after killing many others he still believes she is alive, and I mean she is but of course we don't want him to find out so I-

**Stein: **Tsubaki, keep breath in your lungs.

**Tsubaki: **What I mean to say, is there is still a warrant for her execution. She almost slipped her existence to probably the worst person possible, we should consider telling her tomorrow so that she knows who she is so she will be more cautious of speaking her name in public.

**Stein: **So you're saying you want to reveal to her a bloody past just so she won't announce to people that the daughter of Albarn is still alive?

**Tsubaki: **Not just that, for her well being in general. She turns 16 tomorrow Stein, she is finally old enough to claim her inheritance.

**Stein: **You're beginning to sound like Sid.

**Tsubaki: **I will take that as a compliment. _(She fiddles with her cooking for a few more seconds) _Mind getting the others? It's ready.

**Stein: **_(Sarcastically) _In all haste. _(He leaves the room)_

_**Scene IV**_

_(Setting-a court room inside the Evans palace. There are 2 guards grabbing each of her arm, locking them behind her. She is on her knees and crying)_

**Mosquito: **As leader of the Arachne Guards, I hold proof that you are indeed the daughter of Spirit Albarn.

**Kim: **Please you are mistaken! I know nothing of her!

**Mosquito: **You are under the alias Kim Diehl.

**Kim: **It's no alias! Please show mercy!

**Wes: **Begging won't do you good, Albarn.

**Mosquito: **Prince Evans, you've arrived.

**Wes: **_(Strictly) _Keep your attention on the girl.

**Mosquito: **O-Of course sir. _(Clears his throat) _Have you any proof of your claim?

**Kim: **W-Well no but believe me I am not her!

**Mosquito: **Lies!

**Kim: **Please sir!

**Wes: **Miss Diehl, you have green eyes. The Albarn girl has green eyes. Are we not to believe you are indeed her?

**Kim: **Yes, I do have green eyes but I'm not her I swear!

**Mosquito: **So you admit you have the same eyes as the Albarn girl?

**Wes: **Well there it is. _(He stands up) _I shall take my leave. Have the girl executed.

**Kim: **_(Bursting into tears) _Please don't do this! PLEASE!

_(As the guards are about to take her away, the double doors burst open in a scene)_

**Soul: **Father! Stop this nonsense! She is clearly not the girl you seek!

**Wes: **Soul Evans. You are late. I requested your appearance hours ago.

**Soul: **I did not receive the message until a few minutes before I arrived.

**Wes: **Damn messenger, can no one be trusted anymore? _(Speaking to Mosquito) _Have him executed as well.

**Mosquito: **As you wish my Pri-

**Soul: **No! Stop dirtying thy swords on the innocent! They are not to blame for any treason! And same for the Albarn girl you seek! _(Points his voice to the entire court now) _Why should she be sentenced to death if she hath done no wrong to this city?

**Wes: **You are wrong, my son. She is the daughter of a man who HAS wronged this city. A man who was not fit to hold the title I now claim. If his blood runs through her veins she very well may be the same man.

**Soul: **So you wish to punish her just because of her name? An apple by any other name would look just as tasty, would taste just as fresh, and would be harvested in the same way as other apples! But if one were to dare call it an orange you would have a perfectly good apple thrown away, wasted?

**Wes: **My dear Soul. When doth these thoughts ever invade your mind?

**Soul: **Just recently father. I've come to realization.

**Wes: **_(Scoffs) _Realization? Tell me son, do you love this city? _(Soul stays silent)_ Then you do know that in order to completely rid this place of tyranny, all those who harbor its blood need to perish.

**Soul: **Tell ME father, in order to do so is there a need to relentlessly take the lives of those whom you can only ACCUSE? You do not even know the name of this girl.

**Wes: **Of course I do. You know not of her name because you need not withhold such information. She is an Albarn; and that is the only name you need concern yourself with in this matter.

**Soul: **_(Lowering his voice) _I understand your reasons, but for all we know this girl could be dead!

**Wes: **We must take precautions. If I keep receiving information of her survival to me she is still alive though she won't be much longer.

**Soul: **I believe you are letting such a thing take over your moralities father.

**Wes: **_(Walks up to his son, dramatically. They both give stern looks to each other as he raises a hand and slaps Soul's cheek, leaving a red mark)_ Thou might be of age to take the throne but you know nothing of it! _(He turns around to finally take his leave) _Be content I still allow you a beautiful wife whom you will love.

_(The room watches closely as Soul just stands there and Wes leaves the court room. Kid finally catches up and shows up behind his friend)_

**Kid: **Soul, you're cheek. What happened?

**Soul: **_(Turns to face him in anger) _Like I said, this castle ails me. _(Walks past Kid and leaves in a hurry)_

**Kid: **_(To himself) _When did he say that? _(Shakes his head and follows behind him)_

_**Scene V**_

_(They have all finished eating dinner and have retired to their rooms and some to the library to read or in Marie's case, work on her romance novels. Maka is helping Tsubaki clean up the table and wash the dishes)_

**Tsubaki: **So Maka, any last requests as a 15-year old?

**Maka: **Other than this meal I am fine. _(Laughing)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Laughing along) _I think that's a little unsatisfying. Shall I take you to the ball tonight?

_(Just as Tsubaki asks the question, Sid happens to be passing by the open door and walks in)_

**Sid: **What's this I hear about a ball?

**Maka: **Oh Sid! _(She hasn't seen him all day)_

**Tsubaki: **There's a ball at the palace tonight. I was hoping to bring Maka along.

**Sid: **_(Sternly) _Tsubaki, come here. _(He wiggles a finger his way and Tsubaki follows. They are both outside the kitchen now and because Maka is at the sink with the water running, she cannot hear a word they say) _You can't bring her to the palace! Absolutely not!

**Tsubaki: **It was just a suggestion! Besides those doors are open even to the commoners on this night no one would suspect a thing!

**Sid: **And how do you think she would react were someone to accidentally hint to her the truth? Or perhaps being back in the palace she would somehow regain her memory!

**Tsubaki: **That is nonsense Sid! She has lived 13 years without realizing a thing, she never even let a single drop fall from eye to cheek on THAT NIGHT.

_(All of a sudden, Justin jumps out of nowhere)_

**Justin: **I couldn't help but eavesdrop…

**Sid: **On contrary.

**Justin: **_(Flashing Sid a look) _What if I were to escort them?

**Tsubaki: **What an excellent idea!

**Sid: **If they were to capture her you alone wouldn't be enough to revolt.

**Justin: **Then why don't you come with as well?

**Sid: **_(Scoffs) _I absolutely despise the sort of thing.

**Justin: **Well, your loss. Come along Tsubaki we shall find Maka a dress that will surely put her among the night sky!

**Tsubaki: **Worry not fair Sid! _(Waving goodbye to him as both she and Justin return to the kitchen to tell Maka of the news)_

**Sid: **Fair my ass. (_He returns up the stairs to his room)_

_(Back at the palace. It is a room that seems to belong to Soul. There are currently 2 boys and a maid occupying the room. One of them is seated on a couch drinking what seems to be a wine while the other is standing in front of the mirror, the maid tending to his suit)_

**Black Star (17): **So your father slapped you?

**Soul: **I did no wrong right? I truly believe that, however, speaking up against my father did seem a little, horrifying.

**Black Star: **If you ask me 'tis about time. You've been running your lips for quite some time about saying your word to him.

**Soul: **_(To the maid) _Many thanks, you may retire. _(She bows down respectively then leaves the room. Soul turns around to face his friend) _Are you interested?

**Black Star: **Thou speaks of what?

**Soul: **Of the maiden I am to wed. I hope 'tis not that Mistress from the East.

**Black Star: **_(Laughing) _That woman could put all the curses of man onto a person at once!

_(In the midst of laughing, a butler opens the door and requests they follow her to the ballroom. They agree quickly and head out. The setting changes to just outside the palace where the gates have opened as the ball has already started. A horse and carriage arrive outside the doors; two girls and a boy exit the carriage. They are all smiling, the boy standing in the middle of them, each of the girls hooked on to each of his arms)_

**Guard: **Good evening sir. Aren't you the handsome devil? _(Jokingly as he has two dates to the ball)_

**Justin: **I cannot deny your claim! _(Laughing) _It's a shame I only have two arms!

**Guard: **Indeed sir, quite a loss. _(Motions them inside) _Enjoy your night!

**Justin: **Many thanks my good man!

_(He escorts all three of them inside the ballroom of the palace. It is a huge marble room about a hundred stories high. Is one giant staircase in the center of the ballroom and two smaller curved staircases on each side of the room, practically touching the wall. Above the center staircase is a balcony, where the Prince is seated)_

**Maka: **They have this festival every year? I can't believe I never once came!

**Tsubaki: **_(Along with Justin, both smile uneasily as they both know the reason she as never allowed to come to the festival, as it takes place in the castle) _L-Look Maka! There's an open table for us to claim!

**Justin: **With all haste maidens!

_(He tries to drag them both to the table but Tsubaki's grasp on Maka slips and she is no longer holding on to her but as both she and Justin disappear into the crowd she can no longer see Maka and they are separated)_

**Maka: **_(Barely realizing she is no longer with Tsubaki and Justin, her eyes rove around the inside of the palace, practically taking it all in) _Why does it seem as though…I've been here before?

_(About the same time Maka, Tsubaki, and Justin have arrived and are speaking with the guard…)_

**Wes: **How content I am to see that my son has cared to join us! And he has brought Black Star with him!

**Black Star: **So who is this girl?

**Wes: **Curious you should ask. _(He steps to the side so that they can see the girl who was hiding behind him) _Look upon my gift and rejoice Soul, your fiancé Angela of the Leon family. You remember her elder brother Mifune, he is a Noble Lord, like your father Black Star, and so his sister shall do you well.

**Angela: **It is an honor to be in your presence, Lord Soul.

**Soul: **Oh, um, likewise. Angela.

**Wes: **_(Placing a hand on his shoulder) _Come now son! We must make the announcement.

**Soul: **F-Father!

**Wes: **_(Walks to the top of the center staircase) _Welcome all to these festivities! I hope you are all finding ease and bliss this blessed evening!

**The Crowd: **It's the Prince! Your Majesty! His Highness has shown himself!

**Wes: **_(Putting two hands up, asking for silence) _Tonight is not only celebration of tradition, but a celebration of ardency! _(The crowd applauses) _Because this evening, I take great pleasure to announce that my son, Soul Eater de Evans, is henceforth betrothed to the fair mistress, Angela de Leon!

_(The crowd applauses and cheers as Wes steps aside. Soul and Angela walk forward next to each other to accept the crowd's wishing well for them. Maka stands still at the same place on the floor, separated from Tsubaki and Justin. She was trying to figure out why the castle seemed so familiar to her, and out came the 'happy couple')_

**Maka: **It's, that boy, from the market. _(Her eyes slowly widen) _He is…Prince Evans son?

_**~END SCENE~**_


	2. Act II

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?) or Romeo X Juliet or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Here's me trying to be Shakespeare!**

_**Act II: Star Crossed Lovers**_

_**Scene I**_

**Tsubaki: **_(She shows up next to Maka and grabs her wrist. It surprises her but she does not show any signs of it because she is too busy staring in awe at the boy standing at the top of the center staircase) _There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you.

**Maka: **Tsubaki, is this why you called him Lord?

**Tsubaki: **_(Doesn't need to look to know what she is talking about because she too heard the announcement. She sighs before finally admitting the truth) _Yes, the boy who helped you was Lord Soul Eater de Evans.

**Maka: **_(Turns to Tsubaki in alarm) _I had not a clue! Perhaps I shall face exile for speaking to him without his formal title!

**Tsubaki: **_(Smiles in comfort) _I trust he had an idea that you knew not of his title. _(Tugs at Maka's arm) _Let's away, Justin is waiting for our return.

_(As they are about to head towards the table, a very familiar figure dances across them then disappears just as quickly)_

**Maka: **Was that, Justin?

**Tsubaki: **_(Sighs in disbelief) _Is there no reason for his being king of hearts?

**Maka: **As I told Stein, he is a well man without mind.

_~Right after Prince Evans' announcement~_

**Black Star: **_(Secretly taunting a smirk to Soul) _Well, that was quite cheerful.

**Angela: **_(Speaks before Soul can reply to the remark) _Shall we join the festivities my Lord?

**Soul: **_(Politely) _Well, if that is your wish.

**Wes: **What a splendid way to jump start the engagement! Be off and merry! _(Somehow, he disappears behind-the-scenes)_

**Black Star: **_(Stretches his arms and fixes his appearance) _Well I for one am getting weary of you two. I think I'll take up your father's suggestion. _(Rudely and sarcastically teasing) _Feel free to join if you two are done with your benevolence. _(Keeps to his word as he slowly walks down the center staircase purposely, as he is trying to gain the attention from the entire ballroom as to say 'I have arrived')_

**Soul: **_(Slightly irritated because he has caught on to Black Star's teasing) _My apologies Lady Angela, I am in need of a moment before abiding to your wish.

**Angela: **_(Not bothered at all, smiling) _Be a thief of time, I shall lie in wait.

**Soul: **_(Bows down, smiling) _By your leave.

_(He turns away from the staircase and walks down a large hallway with high ceilings, exiting the castle)_

**Tsubaki: **A well man without mind indeed. _(She chuckles at the statement when suddenly a man walks up to her and puts his hand out)_

**Black Star: **_(Smoothly) _Care to dance? _(Ushering his hand towards Tsubaki)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Stares dumbstruck at the man who asked her, then looks at Maka for consent) _I-I well…uh…

**Maka: **_(Turns to Black Star and places her hands on Tsubaki's shoulders) _She'll be of fair acquaintance. _(She smiles, then takes her hands off and begins to walk away, her back facing Tsubaki)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Staring unbelievably at Maka, because she had pretty much told Tsubaki to dance with him) _Hence thou flee?

**Maka: **_(Turns her head, but continues walking) _I am in need of air. Worry not comrade. _(She disappears into the crowd)_

**Black Star: **_(Grabs Tsubaki's hand and waist) _Shall we?

**Tsubaki: **_(Turns to face him, then smiles) _Right, of course. _(They begin to dance)_

_(Maka smiles to herself satisfied with her matchmaking abilities. However, as she nears the exit her smile begins to fade into a curious expression. Mouth slightly open and eyes roaming, her head is concentrated on the inside of the building. It seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shakes her head in disbelief, there was no way she could have possibly been inside the castle before, only royals were allowed through those gates. She convinces herself she needs to get out as soon as possible to clear her head. As she takes one step through the double doors she feels a breeze softly blowing against her skin)_

**Maka: **_(Barely whispering)_ It seems to be…a garden. _(Her eyes wander around, taking in her surroundings while holding her breath. A slow, subtle, and cool breeze swiftly blows her hair. Her eyes take notice in a giant fountain in the center of this garden. Curious, she walks towards the fountain and sits down the outside ledge of it, staring into the water mirroring her reflection. Amazed at how sparkling it seemed to her, she leans even closer into the water as if it were a real mirror)_

**Soul: **Um, excuse me.

**Maka: **_(To her, he appeared out of nowhere, all of a sudden behind her and poking her shoulder while suddenly speaking over it. She turns around for a split second to get a glimpse, but then loses her balance because she was leaning over and falls ungracefully into the fountain) _AHHH!

**Soul: **_(Backing away, shielding himself from the water) _Oh, sorry! I did not mean to frighten you; are you okay?

**Maka: **_(Propping herself up, still sitting in the fountain with only her stomach up not under water. She looks annoyed and disappointed) _Yes, thank you for your concern. _(She says harshly)_

**Soul: **_(Lends out a hand to help her out, completely oblivious to her rude reply) _I don't think I've ever seen you at a gathering before. Are you new to Death City?

**Maka: **Just because your eyes hath not seen me does not give reason to assume-_ (About to take his hand, she finally sees who she made that comment to) _Y-You're-! _(He takes her hand to help lift her up) _Lord Soul…

_(This is the moment where their stars officially cross their paths. As he is holding her hand, their eyes finally meet as she realizes who she was speaking to. He is caught off guard with her beauty, and she is caught off guard with his handsomeness. In short, Soul has a small little déjà vu because he believes he's seen those green eyes somewhere before, but this time he was paying more attention to her all around looks that included her hair the dress she was in. Maka had been able to see him and how much of a noble he really is, which definitely suited him best)_

**Soul: **_(Blinking rapidly to escape the "trance like state", helping her out of the fountain)_ Pay me no formalities, please.

**Maka: **Y-Yes of course. _(She looks down at herself, she is soaking wet and is literally dripping) _Pardon my appearance Lor- I mean…

**Soul: **_(Smiling at her sincerely) _Just Soul would be more than pleasing.

**Maka: **_(Smiling back. She tries to restate her sentence) _In that case, please pardon my appearance Soul. _(She begins to feel uncomfortable around him because he is the Prince's son. She curtsies) _I should best be returning to the ball. _(She looks down) _Oh but my dress…

**Soul:** If you are in agreement, I have well maids in the castle that can help tend to your dress.

**Maka: **Oh no I couldn't! _(She shakes her hand in front as if she was saying goodbye) _Pay me no mind!

**Soul: **I insist! Your appearance is due to my thoughtlessness and I shall bear full responsibility. As such… _(He puts his hand in front of her) _…If you would do the honor of allowing me to relieve such a burden.

**Maka:** Well, if it minds you not… _(She takes his hand as he leads her into the castle)_

_**Scene II**_

_(They walk out of the garden and sneak into the castle without anyone noticing. He leads her all the way up the stairs and into what looks to be a living room. It has a high ceiling and the only items that seem to be in it are a single, yet huge, couch and a few smaller ones near it, a fireplace, and a balcony. The wall side with the balcony is entirely made up of windows, and they could see the entire city through it)_

_(The maids changed Maka out of her damp dress and into a temporary nightgown. While they were drying her dress, Maka sat in front of the fireplace to dry her hair. Soul was elsewhere in the castle somewhere, he had just led her into the room for the maids to take care of her and when she was done they would find him. Soon, the maids returned with her dress looking new and helped her change back into it and even did her hair. Then one of them got Soul like they were told to)_

**Maka:** These many favors I return many thanks My Lord. How could I ever repay you? _(She curtsies in her dress)_

**Soul: **Such small favors deserve no such gratitude. _(He smiles) _Shall we hence return?

**Maka: **Much obliged. _(She follows behind him)_

_(As he leads her around the castle to take her outside, Maka looks around her surroundings and takes in the grand architecture of the castle. Her facial expression would make it seem that she feels like she's been in the castle before, but she can't quite put her finger on it. Once again he leads her back out into the garden, where it is just those two alone again)_

**Soul: **Doth eyes meet once more?

**Maka: **_(Smiling sweetly) _Yes.

**Soul: **If tis not a burden, might I ask of you a name?

**Maka: **_(Acting confused, stuttering) _I-It's…well…

**Kid: **_(Screaming) _Soul, your father beckons you!

**Soul: **_(Turning away from Maka to see Kid entering the garden, he is momentarily distracted)_

**Maka: **_(Takes this opportunity to turn around and run back into the ballroom quickly)_

**Soul: **_(About to run after her, he notices something on the ground and looks down upon it) _What's this? _(He bends down to pick it up) _A necklace? _(He takes a closer look at it) _This emblem…no, it couldn't be! _(He looks up to try and find Maka, but she isn't there) _

**Kid: **_(Walking towards Soul) _Tis what that hath thou mind cornered in shadows?

**Soul: **Know of you a girl that took leave a minute's past?

**Kid: **I'm afraid not. _(Finally reached Soul) _Are you in search of her?

**Soul: **_(Clutching the necklace) _I found something of hers. I will need to return it to her.

**Kid: **_(Smirking) _Hath thine heart of our kingdom's Soul been graced with the gift of love from the heavens?

**Soul: **_(Smirking back) _Thou art a cruel villain to suggest thy conclusions ere I give reason.

**Kid: **_(Chuckling) _Might I have a look at that? I am familiar with many. _(Soul hands him the necklace, and Kid takes a closer look at it, then widens his eyes and throws it back to him) _Know you the name of this girl?

**Soul: **I know not.

**Kid: **Make haste Soul! We must find this girl! _(He grabs Soul's arm and begins running back into the ballroom)_

_**Scene III**_

_~Right after Maka and Soul part.~_

**Maka: **_(Running back into the ballroom to look for Tsubaki and Justin) _Where fort art thou? _(Saying it to herself)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Running up to her) _There you are! _(Reaching Maka) _From whence hath you fled? Thy mind was sickened with ill wonder!

**Maka: **Worry you not I am well. _(She begins to blush, which Tsubaki notices)_

**Tsubaki: **Thine eyes tasted the fruits of youth, Maka, hath they not?

**Maka:** Thou art not sane Tsubaki! Such a thing hath not occurred ere I speak now! Honest!

**Tsubaki: **Then perhaps thine lips?

**Maka: **Thou art absurd!

_(They start laughing and Justin makes an appearance)_

**Justin: **Twas a fine evening was it not? _(Saying it bubbly-like)_

**Maka: **I bet Tsubaki had a grand time with that noble boy. _(Taunting)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Laughing and blushing) _Bite your tongue!

_(Justin nudges Tsubaki, who stops laughing and returns his serious gaze. He nods his head and she nods in response. Maka doesn't notice because she is too busy laughing)_

**Justin:** We shall take our leave. Stein and the others are spending time outside these walls.

**Tsubaki: **_(Takes Maka's hand and leads her as they quickly walk out of the crowd and towards the entrance to leave)_

_(All three of them make their way to the entrance, where guards stop them)_

**Guard 1: **Whitherward doth thou goes?

**Justin: **_(Puts a hand up to Maka and Tsubaki, telling them to stay silent and that he'll take care of it) _Thou hence returns to our living quarters. _(He reaches into his pocket and takes out a family crest) _Are you to deny members of the Mjolnirfamily, distant relatives of your master Evans?

**Guard 2: **_(Takes a closer look at the insignia) _This family crest tells us true. _(Turns back to them) _Our apologies, you may pass.

**Justin: **Many thanks my good men!

_~While Maka, Justin, and Tsubaki talk with the guards.~_

**Soul: **There she is! _(Now inside the ballroom, he stands on top of the staircase to get a better view of the entire place) _It looks like she's leaving.

**Kid: **Soul, anon. We must catch up!

**Soul: **What for? Our stars are sure to cross again. _(Looking at Maka) _Besides, father had beckoned hath he not?

**Kid: **Tis not of importance such as this! Make haste! Make haste! _(Kid grabs Soul's arm and drags him down the staircase, maneuvering among the crowd to try and catch up, but the three had already left by the time they got to the entrance)_

**Guard 1: **_(Politely) _You Majesty, are you leaving so soon?

**Soul: **Yes. There is something I must see to.

**Guard 2: **_(Also politely) _It is quite dangerous to walk around at this hour, My Lord. Might I suggest spending the rest of your night amongst the others in the ball?

**Kid: **There is something he must see to. _(Sternly)_ Two girls accompanied with a man have past you hath they not?

**Guard 1: **Y-Yes sir.

**Soul: **One of these girls had blonde hair?

**Guard 2: **Y-Yes your Highness.

**Kid: **And which way hence they gone?

**Guard 2: **_(Points in a direction) _That way, sir.

**Soul: **Many thanks. _(He and Kid easily pass through the guards and head in the direction one of the guards pointed to)_

_**Scene IV**_

_~While Soul and Kid are walking through the ballroom, trying to get to the entrance.~_

**Justin: **_(Walking away from the entrance, as they had past the guards) _Phew, tis a thing of good fortune Miss Marie hath lent us her family crest, else our escape be more troublesome.

**Maka: **Justin, tis what reason we left in such a way?

**Tsubaki: **The veil will be lifted come a moment.

**Maka: **Thou speaks of what?

_(They approach a carriage, which Maka realizes it to belong to Marie. They each climb into the carriage and the driver, Sid, drives the carriage using the reins for the horses while the others are inside the carriage, but it has an open window so he can hear them, see them, and talk to them)_

**Maka: **_(Once inside the carriage) _Stein! Wherefore art thou here?

**Stein: **How dare you!

**Maka: **_(Winces at his tone)_

**Stein: **The castle? Of all places to be, you chose THE CASTLE?

**Justin: **_(Trying to calm him down) _Furrow not your brow, I escorted these two, taking precautions of course.

**Stein: **_(Calming down) _Listen Maka, you are never to enter that castle again do you understand?

**Maka: **_(Getting mad, because she was hoping to return so she could see, well, Soul) _And why not? Art thee not enough of a noble to enter? Art thee too much of a commoner? Wait, perhaps tis because thy art not allowed to walk the streets alone since birth! Tis what reason was I to be undercover all these years? For what reason was I put in such solitary conditions? Art thou not old enough? Must thee wait until thy 16th birthday? _(Raising her voice) _Well the day has come! Tell me!

_(Justin, Tsubaki, and Sid are proud that she has stood up for herself, but are also anxious as to what Stein might say next)_

**Stein: **_(Sighing, he leans over and places his elbows on his knees) _You are right, Maka.

**Maka: **_(Surprised at his calm response) _W-Well yes of course I am!

**Sid: **_(In the distance, he hears the bells of a clocktower ringing, and they are quite loud) _Stein, the bells. It's time. _(He presses)_

**Maka: **Time? Time for what? Tell me!

**Stein: **The bells, it is midnight, Maka; and it is your birthday. You have finally turned 16. _(Takes a deep breath) _It is time to tell you the truth, about your family.

**Maka: **My family?

**Justin: **Please cooperate Maka, for thou heads to a certain place.

**Maka: **Certain…place?

_(The carriage rides off into the night, the place it heads full of mystery to the young blonde)_

_~Back to Kid and Soul~_

**Soul: **Kid! That must be their carriage!

**Kid: **Hurry, we must follow it.

**Soul: **Wherefore?

**Kid: **The carriage runs as slugs go, and therefore give us time to reach them. _(His face becomes more serious) _You recognized the emblem too, Soul?

**Soul: **_(Caught off guard with the question) _Well, tis true however, it is impossible. Thine eyes hath tricked me.

**Kid: **And to say thine eyes hath tricked you not, doth know you the meaning of this?

**Soul: **In such a case, I know not.

**Kid: **_(They are still running after the carriage, and his eyes squint deeper) _If this emblem holds true, then that means the girl you search of is the true and sole survivor of House Albarn.

**Soul: **_(His eyes widen in disbelief. He thinks that surely, the girl he was with and the girl whom he was so fond of, couldn't possibly be the daughter of his only true enemy)_

_(And like the carriage, they run after it into the night, the place they head also filled with mystery)_

_**Scene V**_

_(The carriage has finally arrived to its destination, and Tsubaki, Maka, Stein, Sid, and Justin all exit the carriage. It is parked outside of a gate, and the night is foggy and clouds seem to be rolling in on what seemed to be a perfect night. Unbeknownst to them, Soul and Kid have followed closely behind, and are in hiding and are watching the entire thing)_

**Maka: **What's going on? This is a cemetery.

_(Everyone ignores her, and instead continues to lead her through the gate and into the cemetery)_

**Stein: **_(While they are walking) _Many years ago, this city was run by the most tolerable prince Death City could ever ask for. He was kind and logical, and was of no means a tyrant. _(Maka intently listens to Stein, just silently following them as they walk through the cemetery) _However, thirteen years ago, that honorable Prince Spirit Albarn, was brutally slain by the true tyrant who now sits atop Death City's throne and hisses at its people. _(It seems they have reached the gravestone they were walking towards, and the group stopped. Stein turns around to look at Maka face to face) _My dear, this same Prince Albarn…was your father.

**Maka: **_(Her eyes widen in shock, and she covers her mouth at the news. To top it off, a loud roar of thunder hurls itself across the sky, following lightning)_

**Stein: **_(Continuing the story, looking straight at Maka to see her reaction) _On this same night your father was slain, Wes Evans not only murdered your father but your mother, your brothers, and all of House Albarn; he put them all to the sword. And you, my dear, were the only survivor of that night thirteen years ago…the heir to a slaughtered house…Your Highness, Princess Maka de Albarn!

**Maka: **_(Her legs buckle at the shock and she falls to her knees, crying now and still covering her mouth with her hand)_

**Soul: **_(Hiding somewhere with Kid and seeing the whole thing) _How can this be? So she truly is…Albarn's only daughter. _(He is also shocked)_

**Stein: **_(Continuing, still looking down at Maka as she is now sitting on the ground, weeping) _Hark! My lady! We tell you now, on your sixteenth birthday, because you have become of age to claim your inheritance, and therefore thou art of age to fulfill your destiny…to bring down Prince Evans and resurrect House Albarn! _(Raising his voice slightly, triumphantly) _It is your birthright and therefore your duty, as the last remaining Albarn!

_(A few more people appear from behind the graves and walk closer to them)_

**Maka: **_(Slightly scared) _Who…are they?

**Sid: **These are some who still remain loyal to House Albarn.

**Justin: **Your Majesty, Maka, we have all sworn our very own loyalty to you, so that we may assist you in the mission to eliminate the House Evans.

**Maka: **_(Her eyes widen. She realizes that eliminating House Evans, she would also have to eliminate Soul Evans, the boy she suddenly realized she might have feelings for) _But…he is an Evans…this can't be…_(Whispering to herself so no one else can hear)_

_(Out of all the stress of having so much information and realization flooding into her, as well as her mix of emotions, she collapsed on the ground and fainted, lightning and thunder roaming the skies again)_

**Tsubaki: **Maka!

**Stein: **Your Highness! _(He and everyone else reach down to tend to her)_

_~Still hiding behind the scenes~_

**Kid: **She's…fainted. _(He notices Soul doesn't respond, and looks over to his friend)_

**Soul: **_(Sitting against the gravestone they were hiding behind, leaning against it with his back and clutching the necklace) _Tis that girl which father has shed blood and slain innocence for? _(He closes his eyes) _Wherefore must it be she thy hath fallen for?

_**~END SCENE~**_


	3. Act III

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?) or Romeo X Juliet or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Here's me trying to be Shakespeare!**

**PS: in case you haven't noticed, Black Star doesn't call Soul "my lord" or "your majesty" or any of those formal titles because he still thinks he is greater than him and bows down to no one. Typical (:**

_**Act III: Destiny**_

_**Scene I**_

_(In a bedroom, Maka is sound asleep on the bed and Tsubaki, Stein, Sid, and Justin are each sitting around the bed, tending to her and making sure she's okay)_

**Maka: **_(Slowly opening her eyes, taking short blinks until they finally open all the way) _W-What? Where am I?

**Tsubaki: **_(Leaning over her) _Thou hath allowed daylight to grace thine eyes. _(Smiling) _It's about time.

**Sid: **Your Highness, are you alright?

**Maka: **Highness…_(She sits up, allowing the covers to slide into her lap, as she remembers what happened last night) _So that wasn't a dream…?

**Tsubaki: **_(She shakes her head, responding no)_

**Maka: **So thou art truly…the only survivor?

**Stein: **Yes, Your Majesty. _(Stein adds for emphasis) _Do you still remember your destiny?

**Maka: **_(Barely whispering) _To…eliminate…Evans…_(She says it quietly, as if in pain from her task)_

**Stein: **_(He says it in a tone that shows he wants to make sure that his princess knows why so much has been sacrificed in her name) _And your birthright?

**Maka: **_(Looking down in her lap) _Must I truly reclaim the throne?

**Justin: **As the last remaining member of House Albarn, I fear words hold true.

**Maka: **_(Her head begins to hang slightly) _My eyes understand…

**Justin: **_(Stands up and heads toward the door) _If you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave of you. _(He exits the room)_

_(Justin walks down the hallway and bumps into Marie, who is leaning against the wall with a paper and pen in hand)_

**Justin: **Tis what that hath brought thou here at this hour? _(He asks, smiling) _Tell me not your reason is research for your romance novel next?

**Marie: **_(Finishes writing something on her paper, then looks up, smiling) _Tis novels that do bloom from reality, doth they not? _(She smiles at Justin) _I am merely a bridge between these two which are unknown to each other, close to being rivals to each other, yet are connected by a bond that hath no mercy on either.

**Justin: **_(A little confused) _I hope that isn't the script for your next creation.

**Marie: **All of life is a play run by a script, my boy. _(Her smile fades slightly, but it's still there)_ Though, I am host to hope that not all plays end in tragedy.

**Justin: **_(Continuing to walk past Marie) _If by plays you mean life, then you know as much as I that tragedy is most unavoidable; for tis death that dost that part.

**Marie: **_(Still standing against the wall, even though Justin has now left the hallway and she is all alone) _A tragedy ending in death, quite an intriguing idea. _(She writes something on her paper, probably part of her novel)_

…

_(In the Grand Hall of the castle, which is really a high ceiling room with a giant dining table and giant chandelier. The walls are, of course, designed fancily and such. Wes is eating in on e of the end seats, and Soul is seated a few seats down from him. They are both eating)_

**Wes: **Soul, you have not touched your food. _(He takes a sip of his drink) _Art thou not pleased with thy meal?

**Soul: **_(Playing with a fork, twirling it around on his plate instead of using it to eat. He shrugs)_No, my body ceases appetite._(He stands up, pushing the chair back) _I beg your pardon, sir.

**Wes: **_(Nods his head while taking a bite out of his breakfast)_

_(Soul leaves the dining hall and heads to the Grand Library. He enters in through the double doors and is on the first floor. There is a big staircase in the center and he climbs up it to go to his little thinking spot on the second floor of the library. It's like a little reading area with a fireplace. He is about to sit down in one of the couches but he sees Kid already sitting there)_

**Kid: **_(Looks up at Soul and smiles) _Well, if it isn't the walking wounded.

**Soul: **Wherefore art thou here?

**Kid: **_(Returns to reading his book) _Our estate hath not this book. _(He looks back up at his friend) _You look as if the hangmen were taking measure of your neck. Wherefore my Lord? _(Smiles slyly) _Tis that Albarn girl that hath your lungs to its final breaths?

**Soul: **_(Leaning back into the chair, looking at the lit fireplace) _Why, Kid? For what reason doth I yearn for such an impossibility?

**Kid: **_(Turning a page in his book) _Tis a terrible thing, fate. _(He looks back over at Soul) _And the stars, how such beauty holds such tragedy.

**Soul: **_(Sighs) _Can there really be such a thing? To love at first sight? _(Laughs slightly) _Tis not my nature to feel such a thing.

**Kid: **_(Turning a page)_ Aye, I have known you not to act so…unstubborn and happy. Like a delicate flower. _(He smirks)_

**Soul: **_(Frowning, opens his eyes and glares at Kid) _

**Kid: **No need to be so fragile, Soul. If it bothers you so, might I suggest to you a change in preference? Lady Angela is a fine catch. Not to mention your betrothed. _(Turning a page)_

**Soul: **_(Staring at the fireplace, sighing) _Thou dost make a point to thee however…Lady Angela…

**Kid:** _(Smiling) _It isn't love?

**Soul: **_(Shaking his head) _If I were to put my love unto a girl I would most likely give it to-

**Kid: **_(Yells and looks up from his book) _No Soul! _(Quiets down)_ You mustn't love that Albarn girl!

**Soul: **Wherefore the sudden outburst? I thought you knew my feelings?

**Kid: **I hath thought you were making jest! Leave these childish emotions behind else you blunder! _(Quieting down after raising his voice again) _I only say this as your friend, Soul. It will do you no good, even the Heavens forbid thee.

**Soul: **Then to Hell I shall send thyself! _(Sits up and sighs) _I…I just…

**Kid: **_(Stands up and sets his book down on the chair and walks over to Soul, putting a hand on his shoulder) _My heart feels of your good intentions, but please do not tread on grounds unknown.

**Soul: **Many thanks, Kid. Do pardon my naivety.

**Kid: **_(Takes his hand off Soul's shoulder and walks back over to his chair) _Forgive you not, I know you mean well. _(Picks his book back up and continues reading) _Now what say you of leaving this castle for a while, there is no reason for thou to terrier here.

**Soul: **Maybe later, I await Black Star's return.

**Kid: **Will you tell him of your conflict?

**Soul: **_(Closes his eyes and lies back down) _My eyes see not the future, and you know of his nature.

**Kid: **_(Chuckling) _Were thou a tree, he would stand out in a forest.

_**Scene II**_

**Tsubaki: **_(Enters the room) _Maka, art thou ill? Thine breakfast hath not felt anything but the wind.

**Maka: **_(Sitting up, looking out the window) _I know not, Tsubaki. _(Looks at Tsubaki) _I feel as though the mask of my identity, has just been torn off.

**Tsubaki: **How so?

**Maka: **I am…not the same anymore. I feel as though I am somehow…different now that I have come across this newfound destiny.

**Tsubaki: **_(Walks over and sits next to Maka) _Oh my dear, no. Though you have been an Albarn since birth and whether you are or not you are still Maka. To have realized such information…_(sighs) _I could only imagine what you are going through.

**Maka: **_(Smiles) _I am starting to feel relieved, many thanks.

**Tsubaki: **_(Smiles back) _Come now, eat up. We wouldn't want the next Princess to be malnutritious.

**Maka: **In haste. _(Grabs her bowl and begins to eat)_

_(Tsubaki leaves the room and heads back to the kitchen to do some cleaning. Stein is sitting in one of the chairs as she enters the room)_

**Stein: **How is she?

**Tsubaki: **She is in a little bit of a shock, but fret not, she is well otherwise.

**Stein: **_(Sighs) _Relief falls upon this jaded prune I call mind.

**Tsubaki: **But I wouldn't go asking too much of her if I were you. Not yet, at least. _(Picks up a broom and starts sweeping) _She is still just barely sixteen, she may need time to gather herself.

**Stein: **_(Stands up and smiles) _Acknowledged. _(Walks towards the door) _Stay you her friend true, thou art well for Her Majesty.

**Tsubaki: **_(Smiles) _I am aware.

…

**Maka: **_(Enters the room as Tsubaki finishes sweeping) _Tsubaki!

**Tsubaki: **_(Smiling) _Well, you seem to be in high spirits. Wherefore the sudden change?

**Maka: **Well, I wanted not the eyes of everyone to see me down. _(Walks over to Tsubaki) _Here, I'll help. Doing all this work must make thine hands and feet weary.

**Tsubaki: **Tis nothing but a mere trifle.

**Sid: **_(Walks in, carrying boxes) _What a sight this is! I'm glad of your recovery, my lady.

**Maka: **I as well.

**Sid: **Stein is coming up with some more boxes, would you mind assisting?

**Maka: **Of course not, I'll away. _(Leaves the room to help Stein)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Once Maka is gone) _What's the matter, Sid? I know well that you hath her fled for news you bear.

**Sid: **_(Sighs) _Prince Evans hath claimed another victim for a reason all too familiar. _(Sets the boxes down)_ A citizen had slipped word they hath discovered the daughter of Albarn, and obviously the poor soul is not truly Her Highness. She is to face the Prince in court today. _(Begins to open the boxes)_ We must work to make sure Lady Maka hears none of this. Were she to find out the cause of the victim's death, I fear ignorance will play its requiem. _(After unloading the boxes he picks them back up and heads out of the kitchen)_

_(Maka is standing very near the entrance to the kitchen, holding boxes herself. Sid leaves the kitchen and turns to the direction Maka is standing, and he stops in his tracks)_

**Maka: **_(Standing there with eyes wide open, holding the boxes) _

**Sid: **_(Anxious to ask) _My Lady, wherefore the quick return…

**Maka: **_(Barely whispering) _I acquainted with Stein a mere couple of feet after your request. _(Lowering her head) _Doth thine ears hear truth? An innocent is to die under my true name?

**Sid: **Well…you see…

**Maka: **_(Drops the boxes and begins to turn around and run out of their lodging) _Unforgivable!

**Sid: **My lady, please! Wait! _(Tries to go after her but he is carrying boxes which make it difficult)_

**Justin: **_(Just entering the hall Maka runs into him because she is not looking where she is going and he grabs her arm so that she can't run any further past him) _Woah, let horses stand still. Wherefore the haste?

**Maka: **Let me go! Let me go! _(Struggling in Justin's grasp) _I have to save her!

**Sid: **_(Catching up, running with the boxes) _Enough with this nonsense Maka! You cannot do anything for this girl! Her fate is sealed!

**Maka: **Away with her death and with it all my softness! _(Stops struggling, nearly to tears) _I won't let anyone…die like this…for me…

**Justin: **_(Puts a hand around Maka) _To thee from thy heart, I understand your good intentions. However, you must wrestle your own demons to clear head and eyesight.

**Maka: **_(Hanging her head) _However, it is not her burden to bear…

**Justin: **Neither is it yours. _(Lets her go)_ Please, trust that destiny will bring about justice, there is nothing we can do.

**Maka: **Wherefore? _(Looks up at Justin) _Wherefore art we to allow such actions to be taken? If it is my name she shall fall under than why shalt it not be I, the true bearer of that name, who falls?

**Justin: **My Lady please…I beg of you. If you are to risk your life, thou spoken words may very well be the last!

**Maka: **If thou art not willing to risk thy own life, thou hath no right to tell thee whether to live or die! _(Clench fists) _If death is fate's choice, then so be it. My life I gladly would give during struggle for intentions good. In fact, if that is what is to come then I hope death is my destiny, for who wants to live so weak they cannot even save a little girl!

**Sid: **_(Grabs Maka by one shoulder and turns her around. Slaps her) _Enough! This spoiled brat is not the Princess I swore to protect! Halt these selfish desires!

**Maka: **_(Rubs her cheek) _Selfish? How do you find this desire to be selfish?

**Sid: **You think not of us, those closest to you whom swore protection. Did you think not of our feelings were thee to take breaths no longer? Did you think not of the sacrifices already made? Or of our efforts? _(Clenches fist) _It pains me so to hear thou would run away from life so weak than to strengthen sword and shield so that you may live stronger!

**Maka: **Sid…

**Justin: **_(Puts a hand on Sid) _That's enough, Sid. Time and solitary must be fed to this atmosphere which growls its stomach in hunger. _(Puts his hand out in front of Maka) _

**Maka: **_(Pushes Justin's hand away and walks past everyone towards her bedroom) _I shall retire. Please forgive me not for my insolence.

**Tsubaki: **_(Coming out of the kitchen carrying a basket of laundry as Maka passes her. She stops and looks back at Maka then turns her head to look at Justin and Sid) _It seems I've missed something.

**Sid: **Tis a grain of sand on a beach. _(Picks the boxes up and heads down to meet Stein, Justin following)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Commenting under her breath) _Well fine, leave me out of the know.

_**Scene III**_

**Black Star: **_(Hitting his friend in the face) _Soul! Soul! Wake from dreams and eyes remain open!

**Soul: **_(Fluttering his eyes open, he looks up to see Black Star standing over him) _W-What? From hence hath you came?

**Black Star: **_(Sighs) _Leave it to thee with a heavy head to retire in such a place. _(Smiles) _Where as I would do no such thing!

**Soul: **_(Sits up and realizes he is still sleeping in the library, Kid is gone) _I ask twice, from hence hath you came?

**Black Star: **Rid your face of those wrinkles. I come with a message from The Prince.

**Soul: **Father? _(Frowns) _What does he want?

**Black Star: **Word has it the Albarn girl has been found again. _(Sighs) _To what the Prince goes to such lengths for such a vain cost still escapes me. However, there is a meeting which you are to attend.

**Soul: **_(Stands up and says in worry) _They found her?

**Black Star: **Ask not this brute. Tis just what they say, but I hath no truth to bear, so count on my word not. _(Turns around) _Tread Lord, the council awaits.

**Soul: **_(Says to himself) _I pray…

…

_(In the courtroom again, Soul enters)_

**Wes: **Ah my son has decided to grace us with his presence.

**Soul: **_(An annoyed facial expression) _You beckoned, I responded. _(Says casually and takes his seat)_

**Wes: **Behavior, son. _(In a warning tone)_

**Mosquito: **As leader of the Arachne Guards, I hold proof that you are indeed the daughter of Spirit Albarn.

**Jacqueline: **_(Rudely) _I've said this many a time, I am no Albarn.

**Mosquito: **Have you any proof of your claim?

**Jacqueline: **What proof is there to give that you would not pass unaccepted. _(Scolds)_

**Mosquito: **Watch your tongue girl! You dare speak in front of the Prince with a tone such as that?

**Wes: **Well there is your proof. No citizen of regularity would dare speak that way towards I, only the daughter of Albarn would have such faith as to rebel in an attempt to reclaim her title.

**Soul: **_(Trying to stop him) _Father please that's absurd.

**Wes: **_(Turns to Soul) _Do you have something to say? _(Sourly) _As I recall we've had this discussion before.

**Soul: **_(Sternly) _Yes, in fact. _(Turns to the crowd) _Councilmen, I request permission to hold the floor.

**Mosquito: **_(Looking at Wes with a disputed mind. Wes nods his head) _P-Permission granted.

**Soul: **Thank you. _(Walks up to the front, speaking to the crowd)) _I know not of you, but I find it clear that this girl is obviously not from the House Albarn. And therefore I wish to bring up a choice. Not a choice of gruesome and cruel conclusions, but a choice that is both logical and pleasing. _(He pauses)_

**Wes: **_(Sits back deeper into his chair and leans an elbow on it, putting his hand in front of his curious smile)_

**Soul: **The tyrant Albarn and all of his followers hath perished at the blade. Let the need for retribution perish along with it. Let blood stay blue and unspilled. _(Voice sounding clearer and more pronounced) _And so I, Soul Eater de Evans hereby put forth, that full pardon shall be granted to the daughter of Albarn. She has done nothing wrong and you all know it!

**Wes: **_(The room is quiet, and he claps his hands, loudly. He stops and turns to Mosquito) _Well, what are you waiting for? A formal proclamation hath just been given.

**Mosquito: **Y-Yes my Lord. _(Turns to the crowd) _All in favor please rise.

**The Crowd: **_(They all exchange glances, but all stay seated)_

**Mosquito: **The proclamation has been turned down. _(Looks at Jacqueline) _In her case, those in favor of punishment please rise.

**The Crowd: **_(They all exchange glances again, and all stand up) _

**Mosquito: **The proclamation has been approved. Execution will take place. This court is adjourned.

**Soul: **_(Clenching his fists) _Damn nobles. _(Walks away without looking at his father)_

…

_(Back up in the library by the fireplace. Soul is lying down on the couch again, trying to sleep)_

**Black Star: **_(Enters) _Soul Eater de Evans, _(Sarcastically clapping) _I commend you for your bravery. What you did in the court was quite reckless, even for you. _(Leans on the back of the couch, looking at Soul) _Did you think you could buy victory such as that so cheaply?

**Soul: **_(Annoyed) _Cut thy forked tongue. _(Sits up) _Or else draw your sword if you wish to quarrel. I'm in no mood for verbal dispute.

**Black Star: **Woah there, I meant not to wake the bear from hibernation. _(Joking around) _Perhaps feed it some nuts, but that's all. _(Laughing loudly) _Alas! Thou should hath foreseen this! Of course you would have noticed me even in sleep, tis a common occurrence for thee!

**Soul: **_(Ignoring Black Star's outburst) _I'm off to the city. This castle is ails me anew.

**Black Star: **Be not distressed Soul, the nobles were no doubt in fear of what the Prince might consequent them with were they to rise. Soon the crown will grace that giant head of yours and you can do as thou pleases.

**Soul: **Giant head? Irony seems to have entered this fatigued conversation. _(Puts his cloak on) _I must admit thy positive encouragements hath no effect.

**Black Star: **_(Laughing with his friend) _All the more proof of a hard head!

**Soul: **_(Smiles, but it quickly disappears) _Tell no one of my destination. I'm off to settle internal conflicts. _(Exits)_

**Black Star: **_(Under his breath) _Pray you can.

_**Scene IV**_

_(It is in the afternoon, right before dinner and the sun is about to set__

**Maka: **_(Slowly opening her eyes, she hears noises in the hallway. She hears a scream and wakes up immediately) _

**Tsubaki: **_(Screaming) _Ah! Rats. What cruelty hath the Heavens bestowed upon me?

**Maka: **_(Opens her door, walks down the hallway, and into the kitchen. She seems calmed down)_ Is everything alright, Tsubaki?

**Tsubaki: **_(Looks over) _Oh, Maka! You've awakened! _(She is cleaning up the floor) _There was a rat that made use of its mischievous personality and hath caused trouble. _(Sighing) _I'm afraid dinner will be postponed, unless I can find a way to get more food in a minutes time, what with this mess.

**Maka: **If I may be of help, I could make way to the market in the city and purchase these supplies for dinner.

**Tsubaki: **No Maka, I couldn't ask of you such a task!

**Maka: **Furrow not your brow, it bothers me not. I'll return as quickly as possible! _(Grabbing her cloak and leaving the house)_

**Tsubaki: **Much obliged!

…

**Maka: **Let's see, Tsubaki needs something for tea. _(Walks over to the most popular merchant) _Excuse me sir, know of you a place where tea leaves may be obtained?

**Hiro: **Indeed. The leaf you are looking for comes from the Camellia. A great bounty of them grows right behind that tower. It is abandoned, and therefore a surplus of it hath conquered thy land there.

**Maka: **Many thanks good sir! Here, to show my gratitude. _(Maka hands him a few coins to pay him)_

**Hiro: **_(Puts a hand up to stop her) _Please, just being able to help is enough for me.

**Maka: **Well, if you insist. Farewell, sir. _(She bows down the runs toward the abandoned tower)_

…

**Soul: **_(Walking around the town, his cloak covering most of him. He keeps pulling the hood forward to continue covering his face, trying to keep hidden from other people so they won't notice who he is) _Geez, there's too much going on here today. I need to find a place more suitable for solitary thoughts and silence. _(He mutters under his breath. He sees a tower that looks abandoned. Since nobody is there, he decides to go there)_

_(Soul finds his way around the town and finally climbs up. There was a platform a few stories high on the back of the tower. He sits on the edge of the plateau, and it is sunset now. He is so high up that he can see all of Death City. He sighs and tries to immerse himself in the peace)_

**Maka: **Camellias…camellias…_(Walks around a corner) _Aha!I found them! _(She kneels down so she can pick them) _Wow, Hiro was right, this bounty sure is plentiful. _(Finishing up) _There, that should be enough to quell thy companions. _(She stands up. Curious of the view because she feels she is so high up, she turns around to face the edge)_

_(When she turns around, she sees Soul, sitting with his legs over the edge. His upper body is turned around, towards her direction. He looks like he has been watching her for quite a while)_

**Soul: **_(To himself) _I see woe is not me, for these camellias seem to be not the only bountiful thing nearby thyself.

**Maka: **_(To herself) _Soul…

**Soul: **_(He stands up, and walks towards her) _Fair Maka, tis what that brings you hither?

**Maka: **_(To herself) _I do not remember telling him my name… _(To Soul) _I-I came in search for camellias. _(Shows him her bounty) _And of you?

**Soul: **_(Reaching her, and they are now standing before each other) _My head was in need of emptying.

**Maka: **I…I see. _(Looks up at him) _Where hath you learned my name? My tongue never once slipped it.

**Soul: **_(Ignoring her question, he delves into his pocket and takes out a necklace. Maka watches and grabs her neck when he holds it in front of her) _Tis yours I believe? A piece of jewelry such as this could not grace thy neck of any other than you.

**Maka: **H-How did you-?

**Soul: **You dropped it in haste to exit the garden and leave the ball.

**Maka: **_(Takes a closer look at it, and sees the Albarn family crest. She panics and quickly grabs it away from him, hoping he hadn't seen it) _M-Many thanks, my Lord.

**Soul: **_(Takes in a deep breath and looks at her seriously) _Maka. _(She finally looks back at him. A breeze passes by. He speaks clearly yet whispered) _You are the last daughter of Albarn and I the only son of Evans. Tis fate that brings upon truth.

**Maka: **_(Widens her eyes and looks shocked) _Y-You-? _(Another breeze passes)_

_**~End Scene~**_


	4. Act IV

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the pun?)**

**Here's me trying to be Shakespeare!**

**I don't know if you've noticed but their relationship is moving pretty quickly in this story, but that's because 1. it moves quickly in the real legit story and 2. it's love at first sight come on!**

**But I hope you still like it (: and sorry for the long wait!**

**GRAMMAR CHECK: I do realize the appropriate titles would be "Soul Eater d'Evans" and "Maka d'Albarn" because their last names begin with vowels. I'm making the change starting this chapter so sorry about that! But if you guys want me to actually spell out "de" just let me know via reviews haha.**

* * *

_**Act IV: Rebellion**_

_****__Scene I_

_(The two lovers stand directly before each other in the same remote place)_

**Maka: **_(Still shocked)_ Y-You… know?

**Soul: **_(Nods his head) _Thy mind first decided to return to you this necklace ere the ball ended and so I went in chase. _(Lowers to a bare whisper) _The carriage that held you went in haste to the cemetery, and so I as well.

**Maka: **_(Looks down, avoiding his gaze, her fingers grasping the necklace more tightly) _Thine eyes saw what quantity?

**Soul:** Nothing worth a breath.

**Maka: **_(Looks up at him, bewildered) _So thou hath not heard that I…_ (Looks away quickly) _No, I cannot speak.

**Soul: **I fear to say…I had.

**Maka: **_(Can't look up to face him because he knows her destiny. She turns around) _Thy must away. _(She says sadly, then quickly turns around to bow) _By your leave, your majesty.

**Soul: **_(Grabs her arms and lifts her up, forcing her to look into his eyes) _Speak with earnest, art thou not royalty as well? Wherefore the need for formalities? _(Raises his voice a little) _Were not the Albarns once the crown jewel of Death City? _(Tightening his grip) _

**Maka: **_(Tearing up) _The Evans hath that crown jewel in present doth they not? _(Struggling against his grip, trying to leave but he won't let her go) _Waste not thou time with a mere citizen such as I!

**Soul: **To thy heart thou doth not hold such a lowly title!

_(She looks up at him in response to his words and immediately he kisses her. His eyes are closed and the sudden action causes her to drop her basket of camellias and she stops moving, frozen in a subtle state of shock. Her body slowly relaxes and she closes her eyes too. The kiss is sweet and not pushy or aggressive, so unconsciously she kisses back. He holds her tighter until he breaks the kiss)_

_(They look into each others eyes )_

**Soul: **I love you, Maka. _(He whispers)_

**Maka: **_(She looks away from him, clutching her necklace tighter. She whispers as well) _No, Soul…our love can never be.

**Soul: **Because I am an Evans and you, an Albarn?

**Maka: **_(Nods)_

**Soul: **I care not of such reasons that hold no acceptable position to thy heart. _(His tone turns defiant) _MY father might be in search of thee, but I shall do that which the power I hold allows to make sure thou doth not fall into his hands. Thy wouldst be unable to bear to see thee found, nor the consequence that would sure follow.

**Maka: **_(Breaks away from his grasp by backing away quickly and bows) _I must bid farewell, tis best if eyes see not of each other. For safety as well.

**Soul: **Be not so direct! Utter not those foul words my love! For if they stand true I will put up a sword to thine own throat and take away thy life! _(He pleads with her, stopping her hasty exit) _For it is that fact that thine eyes hath seen you thy cannot live without thou!

**Maka: **Desist! Thy mayst speak foul words but thou speaks nonsense! _(She begins her side of the begging, and tears return to her eyes) _I am to kill you, and you to kill I. That is fate's silly tune which our fathers hath begun to play in duet of hate, and as such I can not bear to risk bringing it upon us to play that same tune! _(She pauses) _A-And…and _(Begins to stutter)_

**Soul: **_(Walks closer to her) _Thou thoughts are insatiable. _(He whispers but she can't hear him)_

**Maka: **_(Composing herself) _And… what care I for life if I lost you?

**Soul: **Thou wouldst care for life as much as I, were thy to never see thee again.

_(Suddenly the clocktower chimes, sounding all throughout Death City)_

**Maka:** Ay me! I must head home forthwith! _(She fixes the placing of her camellia blossoms that she is carrying and turns her back to Soul, running towards the way to get down from where she is. She stops before completely disappearing from Soul's vision, and turns around) _Til it be morrow. _(She smiles, then leaves)_

**Soul: **_(Once he is alone, to himself) _Love, that which cannot be defeated by arms yet holds the power to drive a sane man mad. Thy art content with thee. _(The clocktower chimes its second time) _Hence I to thy own damned home.

_****__Scene II_

**Maka: **_(Walks into her home carrying the food and Camellias she has collected) _I've returned! _(She closes the door behind her and immediately runs into the kitchen) _Tsubaki I hath brought-! _(She is cut off when Justin rushes to her and hugs her)_

**Justin: **My lady! Thou art safe art thee not? _(He is touching her face and head, making sure she isn't hurt. He sighs) _I am relieved.

**Maka: **_(Chuckling at Justin's reaction) _You were worried?

**Justin: **_(Smiles) _A touch, a touch I do confess.

**Maka: **Wherefore? I was out purchasing for tonight's supper. _(Showing him the food and flowers)_

**Tsubaki: **_(Getting up from her seat in the table and takes them away from her) _Many thanks! I plea for you to rest yourself as I go and prepare dinner. _(Smiling) _I'm sure since twas my princess who hath gathered these tonight's feast shall be filling!

**Maka: **Princess…? Be not so formal I beg of you. _(Smiles back) _And thou gives me far too much credit!

**Sid: **_(Voice coming up out of nowhere) _Your highness, we bade come hither.

**Maka: **_(Looks back at the dining table as Tsubaki heads towards the stove and the counters. She sees that more men who are strangers to her sit beside them, occupying the numerous seats) _Of course. _(She walks over, where Sid stands up and lets her take his seat. After she sits down, she looks over at Stein) _Who are all these people?

**Stein: **Your majesty, these are the loyalists who serve under your command. This is Azusa, an old friend of mine and your father. Next to her is Joe, the son of your father's advisor, and beside him is Tezca, another old friend especially to Justin, and then Eibon, one of your father's most trusted knights.

**All of Them: **_(Rising up, and then bowing down) _Your highness.

**Maka: **_(Uneasily) _U-Um, that is quite alright; refer me not to that title, please. _(To herself) _I wish not to seem to be a noble at this hour.

_(A blonde girl then enters the room, carrying a seemingly heavy box)_

**Patty (18): **I hath retrieved the swords sir. _(She says setting down the box in the center of the table)_

**Maka: **_(Raises her voice) _Swords?

**Stein: **None meant for your embrace. _(Sternly)_

**Sid: **_(Introducing her) _Tis beith Mistress Patricia Thompson. She is the daughter of the Noble Lord Thompson and his wife, however slain by a double-edged fate likewise to your parents, Maka. We hath taken her in to our care, and as such she hath served us well.

**Patty: **It is nice to meet you Princess. _(She smiles) _Patty will do fine.

**Maka: **Oh, Patty. I'm sorry to hear such grief. _(She apologizes to Patty about the death of her parents)_

**Patty: **Waste not such thoughts on weary old me. _(Turns to Tezca) _I hope thou art content with the trouble thou hath caused me! That helmet you wished for was more trouble to receive than thy were willing to bear! _(She takes out a helmet that looks like a bear's head) _Of all things to do you decide to purchase _this_ unnatural piece of armor.

**Tezca (30): **Wear not me out with your prattling. I find my decision upheld.

**Azusa (29): **Upheld by who, exactly?

**Tezca: **Never you mind.

**Maka: **Take a pause in thy conversation! _(She screams, frustrated. Everyone turns to her and she has their attention) _Wherefore the need for these wretched weapons?

**Stein: **Please calm thine head my lady, and I shall explain troubling circumstances to thee.

**Maka: **_(Takes a deep breath and calms her head) _Amuse me.

…

_(In the castle, Soul enters the library, planning on walking up the stairs to where he usually rests, but he sees his father, Black Star, Kid, Mosquito, and other men sitting at one of the tables on the first floor of the library. The table is dead center in the middle of the library where the ceiling is at its highest. As he walks closer to the table, he can see that they are sitting with his father's strongest guards and lead generals, Noah, Giriko, and Angela de Leon's brother Mifune)_

**Black Star: **_(Looks over) _Well, tis thee who doth bear thine heavy heart.

**Wes: **_(Greeting him) _My son, thou hast made to attend our little gathering.

**Noah (25):**In timely fashion, I doth lie.

**Wes: **_(Raising an eyebrow, asking since Soul hasn't responded to him) _And where were you?

**Soul: **_(Trying to avoid giving an answer) _I go where I can as often as I can, that is my justification. _(Looking around, and asking another question before Wes can comment) _Father, wherefore the need for a meet?

**Wes: **The Marquise Arachne hath planned a visit to our dear city as an ambassador of her country. She is spending her retires in an embassy outside of Death City, yet overlooking all.

**Noah: **_(He continues) _His Majesty The Prince, enacting his position as our beloved city's diplomat, shall ride off by carriage come the stars' arising to welcome the Baroness.

**Soul: **And this decision was made…

**Mifune (24): **A few days past, but because of the secret of the embassy's location, we hath held a meeting anew to decide that only a few of his most trusted guards shall accompany him in thine leave, instead of the regular surplus of men.

**Soul: **Wherefore was I to know not of this?

**Kid: **Black Star and I hath made known to His Highness of your absence, however as the sun closed in on the ground, thou sill had not returned to thee.

**Soul: **My apologies. _(He says sarcastically)_

_(Suddenly, a blonde girl shows up behind Soul, entering the library, and carrying a box)_

**Liz (20): **Sir, the robes and shoes thou ordered for his journey hath arrived. _(Sees Soul) _Oh, my Lord! _(She bows down, being careful of the box) _

**Soul: **No need. _(He ushers her not to bow) _

**Wes: **Thou art Mistress Elizabeth Thompson, daughter of former Albarn loyalist and Noble Lord Thompson and his wife. I found the poor girl, then a mere infant, and thought to bring her up on the right side.

**Soul: **_(Surprised and barely speechless) _Albarn?

**Wes: **Think not much of it, I hath brought her to our castle and all is well.

**Soul: **Wherefore the need to make her maid? _(Starting to get slightly irritated)_

**Wes: **A maid? No my child she is our assistant, if you will. I give her no such treatment as that of a mere worker. _(Waving his hand) _Now don't be rude, greet her.

**Soul: **Uh… of course. _(Turns to her)_ It was nice to meet you Elizabeth.

**Liz: **Please Your Highness, just Liz will suffice.

**Soul: **Of course. _(Turns to his father) _Was that all I missed?

**Black Star: **Thou must fret Soul! For I hath attended the meeting and thou were absent. I wonder how you sustained sanity with thy lack of my presence.

**Soul: **_(Giving him a look) _You art not the reason I care of what I hath failed to learn.

**Black Star: **Be in denial not, comrade.

**Kid: **_(Sighs) _Thou art ignorant indeed. _(Rises from his seat and bows) _By your leave, My Prince. _(Looks over) _Tread Black Star, we make thy exit. Thou hath obnoxiousness too strong. His Majesty wouldst flourish thine mind better in your absence.

**Wes: **_(Chuckles) _Thou thinks too kindly in my best interest. I admire thee, Kid. _(Waves them off) _Thou hast thy leave.

**Giriko (21): **Yeah yeah on with it you youths!

**Soul: **_(Giving Giriko a look)_I see the drunk hath made himself known. In truth I'm surprised father hath let the inebriate in on his actions.

_(Kid and Black Star has both made their way towards Soul, who is still standing near the entrance of the Grand Library. He turns his back to the meeting and follows his two friends out the door)_

**Wes: **Liz, wouldst thou follow them out and place that box into my chamber?

**Liz: **_(Bows down) _In all haste My Lord.

**Wes: **_(Stands up from his seat) _Henceforth, this meeting is adjourned.

…

_(Back at the hideout of Maka and her friends and loyalists, Stein has just begun to tell her of why there is a meeting being held and why Patty has entered with weapons. Now, everyone is seated around the table, and some are standing due to lack of chairs except for Tsubaki, who is currently cooking their dinner but the kitchen is right by them so she can still hear the conversation)_

**Stein: **The Marquise Arachne hath come to visit Death City, and is lodging in an embassy building that holds a disclosed location address. Hitherto this location our "dear Prince" _(he mocks) _hath decided to head by carriage, conveying only a small amount of his distinguished men.

**Tezca: **By this time tomorrow night, when the snake leaves his hole, we will ambush his carriage, and finally put to death The Prince and end the reign of Evans.

**Eibon (38): **Much of those who still hold belief in the House Albarn art willing to risk the beating of thine courageous hearts and join us. _(Pointing to the box) _Tis these tools that will aid us in our mission.

**Maka: **And where was my position to be in this plan?

**Azusa: **With all do respect Princess, we cannot let thee be in harm's way. We all agreed it would be best if thou were not a part of this.

**Maka: **Thy sees no sense in thou words, uh, Azusa? _(She nods her head, signaling that Maka said her name correctly) _Was it not my destiny to reclaim the throne? How was I to do so without playing a part in the actual reclamation by Prince Evans' death?

**Tsubaki: **_(Overhears and pauses from cooking to voice her opinion) _Maka! Doth thou know what thou hath just uttered? To reclaim the throne by his death would mean, thou wouldst have to…

**Maka: **_(Sincerely) _It warms thy heart to know of your cares, my friend. _(More seriously) _However, I hath sworn to rid myself of all my softness, for the sake of letting innocent girls retain their lives as not to face death under the assumption they are me.

**Joe (32): **My lady…

**Maka: **_(Raising her voice) _What with mischief advancing towards her citizens, I, Maka d'Albarn, as the last survivor of House Albarn and for the people of Death City, I shall not only partake in this but I demand to lead, in honor of my father Spirit Albarn.

**Tezca: **_(Laughing loudly) _What boldness from our lady! Thine stubborn trait of our late Prince doth lives on within his daughter!

**Sid: **_(Concerned)_ Art thou sure? Wherefore the sudden determination?

**Maka: **_(Barely in a whisper) _Now that thou hath truth be known to thee, thy cannot help but feel useless were I to watch idly and do nothing. If what you say is true, about me taking my father's place as ruler of our beloved city, I will not have others do work for me. Death City wilt not accept a Princess who would not risk thy own life for this reform. As such, thy shall have participation in this revolution.

**Justin: **_(Smiles)_My lady, pride have I in you to see thee take charge in responsibility.

**Maka: **_(Smiles back) _Well, since I have assumed the name, I hope to be able to be accounted for with high regards.

**Stein: **Very well, then this shall be our course of action. _(Stands up, pushing his chair back) _I thank thee for bringing us our assets, Patty.

**Patty: **_(Curtsies) _Of course.

**Stein: **Prepare for tomorrow's coup. We shall gather a group, assemble thy arson, and hence towards the end of Evans' reign.

**Sid: **_(To raise spirits) _Fellow comrades, loyalists, friends, by this time tomorrow, Death City shall see a new light arise from the dark. And that light shall beith named Albarn! We will bring this city a new age, where tyranny hath no place. Hurrah!

**Everyone: **Hurrah! Hurrah! Long live Albarn!

**Maka: **_(To herself, whispering so no one else can hear while they are cheering)_ If peace befalls Death City in the absence of Wes Evans, perhaps our love shall flourish, Soul.

_(Tsubaki brings dinner to everyone and they begin to eat and rejoice)_

_****__Scene III_

_(It is the next day. Everyone in the Albarn force lodging is up and about. Maka is eating breakfast, Tsubaki is cleaning. Justin, Sid, and Stein are talking to each other in the drawing room of Marie's house, talking about the details of their plan. Suddenly, the doorbell rings)_

**Tsubaki: **I shall receive it! _(She runs into the foyer and opens the door)_

**Maka: **_(Stops eating her breakfast, and follows Tsubaki out) _A visitor in the morn?

**Tsubaki: **_(Opens the door while Sid, Justin, and Stein are walking in together) _Hello sir. Thou art in search of someone?

**Giriko: **_(Smiling and holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand) _Yes I-

**Justin: **_(Arms open, heading speedily towards the entrance) _Giriko, my companion!

**Giriko: **Justin! How long it has been.

**Justin: **_(Rushes past Tsubaki, who steps aside, and hugs Giriko) _I was not expecting you until later. Have you news?

**Giriko: **A faint amount I admit, but nevertheless news.

**Maka: **Who is he? _(Asking Stein)_

**Stein: **He is the Earl Giriko, one of the Noble Lords and one of Prince Evans' trusted associates.

**Maka: **_(Gasping) _Prince Evans?

**Sid: **Worry not. By request of our Justin he currently works as our spy. It was him who told us of the Prince's plan to visit the Baroness Arachne which was made a few days ago, and we hast that meeting of night's last by Giriko's suggestion.

**Maka: **I see.

**Justin: **Do enter, thou art no stranger.

**Tsubaki: **_(When Giriko follows Justin inside, Tsubaki closes the entrance door behind them and walks over to Maka) _Come hither, wouldst thou wish to listen on their conversation?

**Maka: **Tread quickly! Tread quickly Tsubaki! We shall not lose them! _(She grabs Tsubaki's arm and quickly follows Stein, Sid, Justin, and Giriko)_

…

_(Inside the royal palace, Wes is being dressed by his servants in the clothes that Liz brought him earlier. In the room right next door, Soul, Black Star, and Kid all wait for the Prince to come out and show them his outfit. They are waiting by his request because he wanted them to see it. Soul is leaning one of his shoulders against the floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall window with his arms crossed, looking outside the window. Black Star is laying down on the couch with both of his hands behind his head and both legs bent, with one leg over the other. Kid sits at the table, writing something down on a pile of papers, one would think he was writing a novel. The three of them, in the same room yet doing separate things, say no word to each other because anything they would talk about, they wouldn't want to risk having Prince Evans hear it)_

**Wes: **_(Entering the room) _Opinion hath thou?

**Kid: **_(Looking at the Prince) _Thou wouldst find a place in the night sky, my liege.

**Black Star: **But thou shall not outshine my position, for I am in the center. _(Begins to laugh obnoxiously)_

**Wes: **_(Faking kindness, putting on a faux smile) _Cease thy prattle, Black Star. However I shall give that thine name does guarantee thy place in the above, but do not forget who leads in this room. _(His servants walk in front of him, still carrying the cloth they were working on him with, and open the door for him as he makes his exit) _I shall take thy leave. Soul. _(He looks at his son)_

**Soul: **Yes. _(Looks at his father with a scowl on his face)_

**Wes: **_(Faking a smile with a hint of intimidation and threatening) _Behave yourself.

**Soul: **_(As disrespectful as possible) _Of course.

**Wes: **Good. _(Makes his exit to meet with Baroness Arachne)_

**Kid: **His Highness does not seem to think very highly of you.

**Soul: **_(Looking back outside the window) _Tis something of more simplicity. Although he shows otherwise thy father hath merely no intention of ascending me to the throne as his successor.

**Kid: **However your reign is inevitable, My Prince. _(Kid looks over at Soul with a smile, calling him by the title that Wes holds, showing Soul his belief he will rule one day)_

**Soul: **_(Does not look back over at Kid) _But is it my country to govern?

**Black Star: **Tis obviously thy own to command, however those in the heavens declare it be thou bloodline who took thy spot on this lowly monarchy. _(Laughs) _Were it anyone else but you, Soul, I would hast blood be harvested from their body.

**Kid: **Always the violent one.

**Black Star: **And woe to him who speaks otherwise!

**Kid: **_(Sighs and shakes his head) _Pay no mind to his petty mulling. _(He tells Soul)_

**Soul: **It cares me not.

…

_(Back at the Albarn hideout, they have finished talking with Giriko and are once again at the entrance of the estate)_

**Justin: **_(Shaking Giriko's hand) _Again, I thank thee for keeping an eye on the Prince for us.

**Giriko: **It is a problem not. I confess the excitement I feel is worth it. _(Waves to them) _Farewell good people! _(He leaves)_

**Stein: **Lady Maka, assemble you. We make way towards headquarters in near time.

**Maka: **_(Bows down) _Get you the sword of thy father. _(Turns her body completely towards Stein) _If I am to do this in his honor, I shall do this right.

**Sid: **Your Highness, how didst you know of its existence? _(Surprised)_

**Maka: **I admit Tsubaki and I were listening in onto your conversation.

**Justin: **Why doest thou that? _(Shouting)_

**Maka: **_(Giving him a stern look) _I thought clear was it made I require thy full participation. If thy responsibility is that of thou statements, how am I to fulfill them without complete knowledge?

**Tsubaki: **_(Backing her up) _Stein, think you that a leader who knows not why they lead, is a leader at all?

**Stein: **_(Laughing loudly) _My Lady! Thy art proud to see thee take responsibility of the crown**.**

**Tsubaki: **_(Smiling) _Come with me Maka, and I shall get thee ready.

**Maka: **Yes, for battle.

_****__Scene IV_

_(Everyone on the Albarn force has prepared themselves and are now riding in a boat, going down a secret river and heading towards the headquarters, where everyone is waiting for The Prince to pass in his carriage so they can attack)_

**Joe: **_(Inside headquarters) _Temperance! Her Majesty is arriving!

_(Their boat arrives. Stein, Sid, and Justin get off first, and hold out their hand to help Maka step out of the boat. Tsubaki stays behind with Marie at the house. Maka and the other three enter the headquarter and everyone cheers)_

**All Loyalists: **_(Get down on one knee and bow their heads) _Your Highness, Princess Maka d'Albarn. We are honored to be in your presence.

**Maka: **_(With a very commanding tone, finally taking her position as their leader and commander. She begins a speech) _Think me not as your Princess, but as a fellow companion, as I think of you all as thy comrades. _(She smiles, as they rise up) _Before moments of recent past, I confess I feared my courage would fail me. _(Voice becoming more defiant) _But when thine eyes reaped taste of thou courage, thy fears no longer hold failure as an option.

**Stein, Sid, and Justin: **_(Smiling, proud of Maka)_ Your Highness is gracious, quenching these people's thirst for morale.

**Maka: **_(Raising her sword in the air. Referring to her loyalists) _Behold thy fiddle! _(Referring to her sword) _And with it thy fiddlestick! It is with these thy shall make thee dance, Wes Evans! For I believe it is unbecoming of a Princess of Death City to not fight alongside those who would otherwise risk their lives for her, and who would otherwise avenge my father.

**All Loyalists: **For His Majesty Spirit d'Albarn! For Death City!

**Maka: **_(Screaming one last thing) _To Prince Evans, death will be the height of his prayers!

**All Loyalists: **_(Pointing their swords in the air, raising them in cheers as well as their drinks) _Long live the Princess! God save the Princess! _(They continue to cheer)_

**Maka: **_(Barely whispering to herself, replacing her smile with a frown)_ Please forgive me, Soul.

_(And so begins their revolt)_

**Azusa: **_(Opens the door, runs inside, panting and trying to catch her breath. She kneels down in front of Maka) _I hath just received news from our spies. The Prince has just crossed the bridge over the Shibusen River. His carriage makes its way closer to our position as we speak.

**Stein: **A thousand thank you's. _(Azusa stands up and takes her sword out. To everyone) _Ready yourselves!

_(Everyone is silenced and they hear the clacking of the horses who are driving the carriage come nearer. Everyone hides away from the windows, all of them clutching their swords, shields, and other weapons close to them, adjusting their armor as needed. Maka is hiding behind a few boxes in the upstairs of the hideout, protected by Stein, Sid, Azusa, and their new comrade Nygus, with Justin, Eibon, Patty, and Joe on the lower floor guiding the people downstairs. The carriage is close enough they can see the Royal Crest on its doors. Something feels off in the air, however, and there is this sort of ominous feeling so Justin takes a peek outside the window real quick)_

**Justin: **_(His eyes open wide and he quickly steps away from the window)_ Fall back! We're under attac-

_(Before Justin can finish, an arrow pierces through one of his shoulders and he falls over, blood flowing out of his shoulder quickly and he pulls the arrow out of his shoulder)_

**Maka: **_(Stands up from her hiding place) _Justin!

**Mosquito: **_(From outside of the hideout) _That's her! The Albarn girl! _(Directing his guards) _Kill her not! We must bring her back alive!

**Stein: **_(Jumping in front of Maka) _Stay behind me!

_(All of a sudden more arrows enter into the hideout, only there is fire on the tips of them and they set the fire ablaze to the hideout. In a mist of smoke and confusion the Prince's guards take the chance to break down the door and it becomes a full on sword vs. sword battle)_

**Guards: **Death to the Albarns! _(They scream as they run amuck)_

**Tezca: **_(Fighting) _Wherefore! _(Grunting, continuing to defend himself)_

**Sid: **_(While stabbing a guard) _Damnit! They had knowledge of our attack! _(Blocking a sword attack behind his shoulder) _How can this be?

…

_(At the same time as the attack. In the castle, Liz, Kid, Black Star, and Soul are all standing together on the terrace facing the entire city. Wes has ordered that they do not accompany him on his trip. A maid comes out to the balcony and gives them a few drinks, then leaves quickly. The palace is rather quiet and there are couches on the large balcony. Kid is reading on the outside couch and Liz is sitting next to him, helping pour them their drinks. Black Star is working out on the more open side of the terrace and Soul is hanging over the edge, watching the city)_

**Kid: **_(Turns to her) _Elizabeth Thompson, am I right?

**Liz: **_(Faces Kid) _Yes, but just Liz will fare just as well.

**Kid: **Is it true that your parents were former Albarn loyalists?

**Soul: **_(Hearing the name Albarn, gains an interest in Kid's conversation, and looks over)_

**Liz: **_(Turns to Soul, then to Black Star) _Thou drinks art ready. _(Turns to kid) _If thou minds it not, might I ask wherefore the sudden question?

**Soul: **_(Walks over and takes a seat on the second outdoor couch, picking up a glass and drinking it) _Yes, Kid, what think you of asking such.

**Kid: **_(Not looking up from his book) _Knowledge is thy reason, for I know not much of our city's history.

**Liz: **_(Takes her own glass, and sits back where she was sitting) _Yes. I was the age of seven when they were put to the sword of your father, Soul. All I remember from that time were their deaths, and a little girl whom they used to keep by thy side. _(Shakes her head) _That matters not however.

**Kid: **So you were there, in the castle when the Prince gained the throne?

**Liz: **I was, yet I was not.

**Kid: **Tell me true, Liz. Didst thou see a young girl known as Albarn's daughter?

**Soul: **_(Grabs Kid and pulls him off to the side real quick so Liz can't hear their conversation) _Art thou corrupted with madness? She works for thy father, thou might as well let slip the nature of whence I hath been and whither I plan to head in the near future. Plus, she would nary tell us a thing about his daughter, because my father is in search of her.

**Kid: **_(Loosening Soul's grip on him) _Worry not My Lord, I hath heard much of her from my father. She bears no loyalty to the Evans family, only gratitude that the Prince hath let her live. That is the only reason she serves. Hence, my questionnaires.

**Soul: **And where doest thou perceive that she wilt not hesitate to give us information of her past. How is she to know I won't lend her thy ear just to transfer it into words for my father's own ears.

**Kid: **Simply because, she knows of your attempt to abolish the search when you requested to hold the floor in front of the House of Lords. _(He says assuredly)_

**Soul: **Well if it is any information on my beloved, then that answer is more than satisfactory. _(He and Kid go back to sitting near Liz) _Forgive me, please continue.

**Liz: **_(Smiles sweetly) _To answer your question, yes. Thine eyes used to be honored with the presence of Her Highness, only she was a mere toddler back then, so there was not much to admire. _(She giggles)_

**Soul: **Please tell me, what was it like? The reign of Albarn…and the attack. _(He asks sincerely)_

**Liz: **_(Her smile disappears, and it turns to seriousness. She holds her glass in her lap and stares at the liquid) _I know not why the Prince began his assailment. I cannot say much, however. _(She looks over the fence of the terrace, facing the entire city) _I constantly sit and watch idly as the former glory of Death City slowly slips through the people's grasps. Albarn once held everything together, and I can see only its crumbling since the Evans' reign, I confess.

**Soul: **Do you mean to say-

**Black Star: **_(Shouting) _A flame! Burning brighter than me? Unacceptable!

**Kid: **What doest thou speak of? _(Stands up and runs to the edge of the terrace. His eyes widen) _Soul! Liz! In haste! _(He waves his hand, ushering them to follow him)_

**Liz: **_(Gasps and covers her mouth with her hand)_

**Soul: **What madness is this?

**Black Star: **I must extinguish this imposter immediately! Come Soul, Kid, Liz! _(He runs toward the exit of the balcony)_

**Kid: **Though for reasons wrong, he has a good point. We must see what is going on.

_(The three of them follow Black Star out so they can take a carriage to see what the flames are)_

**Soul: **A fire? _(He comments to himself, running after them. Liz follows)_

…

_(At the ambush in the Albarn hideout, after the four at the castle left to investigate)_

**Maka: **_(A guard runs towards her and tries to stab her, she quickly blocks it with her sword. He continues to try and cut her but then Justin comes out of nowhere and stabs the guard, disabling him from hurting her) _Justin! How fare thee? _(In a worried tone)_

**Justin: **_(Clutching his shoulder) _Tis but a scratch on a well sharpened blade. _(Turns around, still holding his shoulder, and stabs another guard behind him)_

**Maka: **_(Sees another man going towards Justin as he is stabbing the other guard, and to defend him and out of confusion she thrusts herself forward and stabs the man trying to kill Justin) _No… _(She can't believe she just did that and she takes her sword out) _H-How could I…how can this be…this…_ (She watches the blood drip all over the blade of her sword and she looks around, continuing to watch the fighting and bloodshed. She begins to cry) _

**Tezca: **_(Looks up at Maka after killing a guard) _My lady!

**Maka: **N-No…I can't… _(Bursts to tears and falls to her knees) _I can't bring myself to kill another…!

**Joe: **_(Runs upstairs to grab Justin and Maka) _Come this way! We must get out the two of you! _(He grabs Maka's arm and forces Justin to follow, and he fights their way past the quarreling all the way down the stairs)_

**Eibon: **_(Clears a path for them so they can exit out the backdoor) _Justin! Maka! Haste yourselves down the Shibusen River. A block past thou wilt reach a clearing in between two buildings. We hath set up a rendezvous point where Patty will meet you and take thee to safety. _(Turns around and stabs a guard real quick, then pushes the two of them out the door. Joe follows them as their escort)_

**Justin: **_(Grabs Maka's arm) _Your Majesty, this way.

**Maka: **_(Reluctant to leave) _Let me go! Let me go! I cannot just leave them to fight on their own!

**Joe: **My Lady please! Trust me it is worse if thou were to go back inside! Those people art fighting to keep thee alive! If you were to go back alongside them and never return, everything we hath done would have been in vain! Do you understand!

**Maka: **I…I… _(Her head is confused)_

**Justin and Joe: **_(Takes her confusion to their advantage and runs toward the Shibusen River)_

_(They barely make it a few feet before more guards show up to try and capture them but they begin to fight back. Soul, Liz, Kid, and Black Star's carriage pulls up to the firey scene. The four of them get out)_

**Kid: **_(Hears the screaming and clanking of swords. He covers his mouth) _This is such a foul smell of blood.

**Liz: **_(Covers her ears and falls to her knees. She begins to cry) _No…no…NOT AGAIN! _(She screams)_

**Kid: **Liz! _(He runs to her aid)_

**Black Star: **It looks as if this scene is familiar to her. _(Looks at the fire) _I believe this is only a bit of what it looked like that night, the night of the Albarns' demise. _(Looks back at Liz) _She is having a flashback.

**Kid: **_(Stares at Black Star, completely surprised at his suddenly understanding tone and words. But more surprised that he heard their conversation on the balcony) _We need to get her out of here.

**Soul: **_(Clenches his fist, grits his teeth) _I will find out what cruelty this is.

**Black Star: **Soul! We can stay here not wherefore thou terrier! _(He calls to him. Soul is about to turn back and return to the carriage, knowing that because this building that they know not what it is, is burning down it would not be safe to stay. However, something catches his eye)_

**Soul: **Maka… _(He looks over and sees her fighting a guard who is attacking her. Beside her, also fighting, he sees a man with a wounded shoulder, another man, and a blonde girl who looks as if she had just accompanied them)_

**Joe: **_(Grunting) _Patty, wherefore art thou here? I had the idea our rendezvous was at a different point. _(Knocks the guard unconscious)_

**Patty: **_(Kicks a man against the wall and punches his head) _I came as soon as the fire reached thine eyes. And thine eyes see tis a good thing I decided to come. _(She knocks him unconscious as well, helping them fight off the guards. One guard thrusts himself towards Maka but Patty gets to him first, knocking him on the head with a shield)_

**Maka: **_(Breathing heavily and in relief) _Many thanks Patt- _(She turns her head in the direction the guard Patty just hit had fallen, and when the man fell flat to the ground and out of her way, she gets a full view of a carriage, and a boy standing in front of it, looking back at her)_

**Maka: **_(Completely frozen) _Soul… _(Begins to tear up, sad that her love is watching her amidst a bloody scene, fighting and wounding his own guards)_

**Liz: **_(Opens her eyes and stares at the girl who just protected Maka. She gasps) _That girl…that blonde hair… _(Her eyes widen) _No! That possibility it nonexistent!

**Patty: **_(Just finished knocking out a guard and watches him fall to the ground in front of Maka. She looks in the same direction as Maka, not only seeing Soul Evans, whom she completely ignores, but pays more attention to the blonde girl on the ground. She gasps) _Impossible…she is…

**Soul: **My love, Maka…wherefore? _(He is shocked speechless. Black Star grabs his arm and Liz's arm, dragging the two of them towards the carriage)_

**Justin: **It looks to be the last of this round! Let us make our escape whilst they regather their forces!_(Looks at Maka) _My Lady! _(He screams for her protection)_

**Joe: **_(Screaming in desperation) _Princess! _(He leaps in front of her back)_

**Maka: **_(By the shout of her respective title and since Soul is now leaving, but is still looking at her, she turns around to see behind her, that Joe is stabbed straight through the heart, still jumping in front of her to protect her from a guard's attempt to attack her from behind) _JOE! _(She screams)_

**Justin: **Bastard! _(He shoves the guard's head into the wall, making it bleed and killing him) _Joe! Joe!

**Soul: **_(Before Black Star shoves him into the carriage, he sees the scene of Joe's death) _No… _(He is completely angered and appalled at what he is witnessing, and he can't watch anymore, just like Kid, Black Star, and Liz)_ Why? _(He pleads to the Gods to stop the violence)_

**Maka: **_(Kneels down at Joe's side) _JOE! WHEREFORE! _(She begins to cry) _Thou should hath not done such a reckless thing! I shall never forgive thee for taking yourself away from me!

**Joe: **_(Whispers) _Princess…Maka…it was an honor to serve you. I believe thou wilt make the most respected Princess for Death City.

**Maka: **_(Crying hysterically) _No! Stop saying that! JOE!

**Joe: **My only regret…is that I will be able not to see you grow up beautifully…My…Lady… _(His eyes fade and his body becomes limp in Maka's arms. Joe dies)_

**Patty: **_(Runs over to Maka and grabs her arms, fighting Maka's struggle against her hold) _Maka! We must take our leave!

**Justin: **_(Runs over and helps Patty hold Maka) _Forthwith I beg of thee!

**Maka: **How can thou be so cruel! _(Looks over at Patty and Justin with angered eyes) _Joe hath just been slain by sword! Wilt thou act as though nothing hath happened?

**Justin: **_(Slaps Maka) _Be rational My Mistress! If you stay YOU WILL DIE and then nothing will Joe's passing hath been for!

**Maka: **_(Stops yelling, stunned at the slap. She looks over at Justin quietly, with a blank expression) _Death… _(She lets Patty and Justin help her stand on her feet, completely stricken) _…I hope thou wilt take me soon to be yours.

**Patty: **_(Before they begin to runaway, letting Maka recollect herself for a little) _Justin, what bothers me so is the thought that the Evans force knew of our scheme. If someone had not let slip to them none of this would have happened.

**Justin: **_(Nods) _I as well. It pains me more than this wounded shoulder to see our Princess in such despair. Someone such as her should not have been allowed to witness such monstrosity.

**Patty: **Alacricity then! _(She begins to lead Maka, who is walking on her own, but is silent, traumatized)_

_(Justin helps Patty lead Maka out of the bloody scene of fallen guards, when he takes one last look at the fire of the burning building. By chance he sees Giriko across the road, standing alongside the rest of the Prince's Guards with a smug and drunken smile gracing his face) _

**Justin: **The insufferable traitor! _(He says with gritted teeth, before completely disappearing with Maka and Patty behind a nearby building, running away to safety) _So it was that wretched pig.

_**~END SCENE~**_


End file.
